


Every Night Is Another Story

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookstore AU, F/F, Love at First Sight, Triggers, mentions of domestic abuse, probs a bit cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: Becky manages a bookstore, her mind always in the clouds, lost in the different universe of books.Charlotte is someone wanting to escape from her current reality, maybe meeting a bookstore manager is just what she needs.





	1. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

_“But that is another tale, and as I said in the beginning this is just a story meant to be read in bed in an old house on a rainy night”_

The final words of John Cheever signaled the end of the day for Becky, after all the bookstore she was currently manager of, was not exactly popular but it didn´t lack clients either, it had enough to keep it running, plus the fact that the store offered restoration services also help with the clientele. But since it was mostly the same customers in and out, generally all days were slow days, so Becky as per usual, spent her time reading.

Foley´s Bookshop sat in a hidden corner at the edge of downtown, the owner Mick, was Becky´s mentor all through her youth, being a big reader since she was young she remembers coming here everyday after school, refusing to do her homework and ‘living on the clouds’  as her ma’ would say, well Mr. Foley saw this as an opportunity and showed her the ropes, from how to open up a book properly, how you make them, how every book deserves respect no matter how shitty it is, _‘It's still someone's masterpiece Becky, we need to treat it as such’_ , to teaching her the business aspect of running a bookshop.

She’s been working here since high school, so one day after she came back from college, Mr. Foley stopped showing up, giving Becky a key. nonverbally trusting her to run the shop herself and here she is several years later still running the shop, and treating the books with respect even the shitty ones like 50 Shades of Grey.

-

Nearing closing time, the redhead closed the book she was reading and decided to start cleaning up to close up, she needed to check numbers on the register, pick up books customers left on the various tables, cleaning up the coffee cups,roll down the blinds and turn off the lights.  She usually has her best friend help her, but she had asked for the day of, so closing up took a bit longer that usual. She was locking up the register, when someone walked in.

Confused, Becky looked at who it was, it was definitely not a regular customer because they would usually be around here in the afternoon, no, it was a girl, taller than her, eyes the most beautiful shade of blue, and long blonde hair, oh what a girl she was.

She noticed Becky looking at her and how she was locking the register,

“Oh, shit! sorry, where you closing? I can leave”

"No, it's fine. You can look around, name's Becky and I'm the manager I can pay myself some overtime" She smiled and the blonde girl smiled softly back at her.

“I'm Charlotte and thank you, I'll be quick” The blonde responded and starting walking towards the various bookshelves.

 Becky looked at how the blonde walked through every aisle, skimming through some books, but it seemed she really didn’t have a clue as to what she was looking for.

 “Is there anything specific you are looking for?” Becky walked towards the girl, her hands tucked in her jean pockets, looking curiously at the girl, she’s never seen her before, she wonder is she just moved here or maybe just visiting.

“Yes.. well no… um” The blonde tucked some hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, “I mean, I just moved here and I need to fly back home for some of my things, is a long flight so I was looking for some light reading but something I don’t really have to focus on”  Becky smirked,

“Alright I know just the thing follow me” she walked towards one of the first shelfs in the store and made a full stop on in front it “Ta da!” she smiled gesturing with her hand.

The shelf classification read ‘If You Just Want A Good Laugh While On The Plane’ which was right next to ‘If You Plan on Hibernating This Winter’ and right above ‘If You Just Finished Binge Watching The Handmaid’s Tale’ the blonde couldn’t help but laugh and looked slightly confused “I’m not sure these are actual genre’s”

The redhead laugh, “Oh they are not, but Mr. Foley, the owner, he says it’s easier for non readers to pick a book if you give them a reason to read it, without confusing them with genres and authors” she shrugged “I think he might be right.. but anyways your book, let's see…”

The blonde couldn’t help but stare at the redhead, she was beautiful, long hair cascading down her back, perfect nose, and her smile, wow!, Charlotte thinks she’s never seen anyone like her, there’s a softness about her, and a safeness and something that just calls her like her soul is being pulled towards her, Charlotte is not sure she wants it to stop, she decides then and there she will come back after her trip.

 “Aha! here you go”

The redhead snapped the blonde out of her thoughts and showed her the book she chose, grabbing it the blonde read the title “How Did You Get This Number” the blonde looked quizzically at the girl in front her.

“Ok so I´d give this book a 3 out of 5 stars buuut… it is a good light read, I mean you go from a bear-infested wedding in Alaska to a run-in with clowns in Portugal” Becky smiled “While having the stories be somewhat empathetic about what a person can go through in their life”

The blonde smiled, "If you like it so much then I'll get it."

"Oh? You'll love it" Becky smiled

"I’m sure I will, so how much will this be?"

"Oh It's fine, you can just take it, think of it as a welcoming gift," The redhead replied, she was too kind for her own good to be frank. But she already closed the register and did today’s numbers, plus with the gorgeous girl standing in front her, her brain was a little distracted.

"What? No please it's fine, I can pay"  The blonde shook her head

"Please, it’s on the house, plus you don’t even know if you’ll like it, if you don’t you can come and give it back, deal?” She extended her hand in front the blonde and smiled as the blonde took it.

"Deal!, Thank you so much! I’ll come back to tell you how I liked the book” The blonde smiled, shook Becky´s hand and walked away from the store.

 “Cant wait…” The redhead whispered

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week and half since the blonde came into her bookstore and Becky once again sat in her bookstore with literally no customers. She was also looking at the door constantly. She had no clue why she was waiting for the blonde to come in, but whatever it was, it made time go by so slowly. She tried reading but she just kept looking up at the door after reading one word, she honestly has no idea what has gotten into her but whatever it was, she didn't mind it one bit.

“Hey you waiting for something?”  The redhead was brought back from her mind by her best friend, Paige.

“Sorry, what?” She asked.

“You´ve been staring at the door every five minutes for the last couple of days, so I’ll ask again, are you waiting for something?” The english girl crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

Becky sighted “A girl came in last week...a new one I mean” A smile plastered on her face at the memory, which didn’t go unnoticed by Paige.

“Ah! does lil’ Becky has a crush?” She nudged Becky with a smirk on her face.

“What? No!” Becky´s eyes widened and shook her head “I mean, she was pretty cute and her face… just wow, she came in looking for a book, I recommended one to her, and she said she’d come back to give me her opinion on it...and well it’s been a week and she hasn’t come back yet” She said, while scraping paint from the old wood counter.

“Just say you know wanna fuck her dude, I’m not judging” Paige said laughing and the coming to a sudden stop.

“Woah! ok, don't get your hopes up but a pretty tall blonde just walked in” 

Becky swore she’d get whiplash by how fast she turned her head towards the door “Oh my God” she murmured.

“I’m guessing that’s her and ok… I get it now” Paige whispered behind Becky, “Well… are you gonna talk to her?” she gave a slight push to Becky, which startled the redhead but made her start walking anyways.

“Hi! umm… not sure you remember me...um...you gave me a book like a week ago” The blonde greeted the girl, it was clear she was somewhat nervous she was playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Of course I do! Charlotte right? I always remember the people I make deals with… not that it happens often… but anyways...,how’d you like the book” Becky said smiling, putting her hands in her pockets.

“Oh I loved it! It was brutally honest and so funny, yet besides the comedy some of the stories were so painfully relatable” The blonde said and Becky notices the slight drop of her voice at that comment ‘Interesting’ she thought.

“Yes, is what makes the book a good read, Crosely does a great job at approaching her self-deprecating runs by being both hilarious yet thoughtful”

“That’s right” The blonde answered and the two girls just continued to stare at each other, like in one of those rom coms where the world seems to disappear and only the two of the exist.

“Anyway… I um wanted to give you something as a thanks for the book” The blonde said while reaching into her purse. 

“Oh you didn’t have to get me anything, honestly its fine” 

“Please, just take it, it’s the least I could do” She pushed the gift on to Becky’s hands, and the redhead could help but feel goosebumps when their hands met, cliche, she knows but it still happened.

Taking the gift she brought it closer to examine it and see what it was, a soft smile appearing on her lips after seeing what it was. “Wizard of Oz book-wrapped pencils” it was a package of 5 pencils wrapped in pages for the Wizard of OZ, it was a very clever, well thought out gift, she loved it.

“I saw you wearing a Wizard of OZ shirt when I came in here for the first time, I figured this might be a good gift” The blonde said with a soft smile on her face, while the redhead kept looking at the pencils and by the shine of her eyes, she new it was the right gift.

Is it weird to give a girl you just met a gift? probably, but Charlotte didnt care, there was something about Becky that made her throw caution out the window, as if somehow she knew she’d be safe to make the jump.

Becky on the other hand thought  _ ´Holy shit this girl’  _ Not only is she beautiful and has the prettiest smile she’s ever seen, but she was also very thoughtful and she clearly paid attention to details, definitely the cutest girl.

“You assumed right, these are great, thank you”

“Is the least I could do, so I assume you must  be busy so I better go” The blonde said, pulling the strap of her purse higher on her shoulder and pointing behind her to the door.

The red head took a deep breath, no way she was letting her just walk away, “Charlotte wait…” the blonde turned back around and looked at Becky curiously “Maybe, if you are not to busy right now you’d like to get a drink with me?” the redhead asked, her right hand holding the pencils, while her left rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous habit.

The blonde was stunned for a second, but then a smile starting forming on her face “I’d love to”

“Great” Becky responded a smile still in her face “Let just put this away and get my bag”

“Are you sure? Don’t you have to be here?… being the manager and all, I can’t wait for you if you do” The blonde said hurriedly.

“Its ok… Im the manager, I can give myself the rest of the day” Said the redhead smiling.

**-**

The both of them have been walking along a nearby park, with the time being 5:30 neither of both them was hungry enough to get an early dinner, nor full enough to not have anything at all, so they opted for a stroll in the park, while eating pretzels from Becky’s favorite vendor.

"So why did you move here?"

The blonde's head shot up, "Oh, well… Im from North Carolina and I’ve working for my dad’s company since I graduated college, but he’s retiring soon and with me being his daughter...well here I am, taking over the company”

“What does you dad’s company do?” Becky asked curiously before taking a bite of her cinnamon pretzel.

“We brew beer… Flair Brewing Co. you might’ve heard of it? Charlotte said nonchalantly.

“What?!” Becky said making a full stop, “You’re telling me the biggest brewing company in the world, is yours?” Becky asked while almost choking on her pretzel, “But the headquarters are in NYC, not Portland… Im confused”

“I was given the choice to work wherever I want, as long as a new brewery could be located.”

Becky scoffed “So you chose a town in the middle of Oregon? You had all the countries to choose from, Italy, France, Canada and you choose Astoria as your settling place?”

"Why not?" Charlotte questioned, "It's different, it’s not as loud as a big city, plus no one knows me here, fresh start you know? And I could ask the same for you, you said you went to NYU yet here you are" 

"It’s different, I was born and raised here, genetically I’m forced to like it here, but if you really most know, I didn’t like it, I missed it here, the quiet, nature, I missed my books, I absolutely love this place" Becky answered “So tell me Charlotte, how does one set up a brewery?” Becky was interested in knowing that, she really was, but also she just wanted to hear Charlotte talk.

“Well, it’s not as easy as it seems…”

Becky smiled, she could listen to her talk for the whole day and not get bored. She watched as the blonde went on and on about places, numbers, workers, investors...she saw how her lips moved with every word she spoke, how her face was softly illuminated by the sun, her lashes fluttering. God It's almost like she wasn't real. 

"So what do you think?" Charlotte asked, snapping Becky out of her thoughts

"Sorry?"

"Have you not been listening to me at all for the past five minutes?" 

Becky couldn't help but feel another smile creep up her face, "You're just beautiful," 

Charlotte blinked a couple of times and looked away in embarrassment, "Um… Thank you”

The two continued to walk around in the park, not talking and just enjoying each other's company. Becky would occasionally catch Charlotte staring at her and the blonde would look away blushing, Becky didn't mind the attention, in fact, she loved it, plus she was doing the same thing to Charlotte, maybe she’s a hopeless romantic but there is something about the girl that’s pulling on Becky’s heart, as if it was magnet, and Becky well… who was she to fight it.

They turned the corner and after a few steps, they stood outside of Charlotte’s house.

"This is me..." The blonde mentioned.

“Nice house” The redhead comment, her hands on her jean pockets once again.

"Would you like to come in ?" Charlotte questioned.

"It's too early for that," Becky shook her head. “I’m nothing if not a gentlewoman” she said with a grin.

Charlotte looked at Becky and smiled, she found herself slowly leaning closer to her and obviously, this didn't go unnoticed to Becky and she too leaned in. Their lips now centimetres away from each other, Was Charlotte really going to kiss someone she has known for a day? Yes. Was she going to regret it? Deep in heart she knew she wouldn’t, perhaps it was meant to be, perhaps she was just being silly, but she was still going on for the kiss.

Soon enough their lips touched, the kiss deepening a little, Charlotte’s hand behind the redhead’s neck as she pulled her in. Becky’s  going to Charlotte’s waist, pulling her close. Their lips parted and the two gasped for air. 

"I'll be seeing you soon" Becky winked at the blonde

"Oh you will"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week on the unstructured/unplanned/non-beta'd fic I'm writing...
> 
> Charlynch goes on another date and we get introduced to a bit of her world.

Charlotte waited outside of her House, this would be the fourth date she’s had with Becky, and honestly it was terrifying how fast she seemed to be falling for the redhead.  She noted the goosebumps on her skin and regretted not bringing a jacket. She also wasn't sure having her hair down and parted in the middle was a good idea but she liked the way the way it looked.

She was starting to debate the cost/benefit of her look when a sudden current of breeze touched her arms and just for a second she regretted not putting a jacket on, but damn it she looked good and didn’t want to ruin her outfit. Suddenly a black ford mustang fastback pulled up in front of her. The driver got out of the car to great the blonde.

"Good evening Miss."

"Good evening." Charlotte replied.

"Why are you out on the cold in this fine evening?" the driver asked.

"I'm meeting someone here actually." The blonde responded.

 "Oh! This lucky person's name wouldn't happen be Becky would it?" the driver asked, a smile on her face.

"It is actually."

The driver took a few steps forward stopping right in front of Charlotte, her hands going to her waist, and giving her a soft kiss.

"Then I guess I'm the lucky girl." she said after pulling back, a soft smile on her face.

Charlotte felt a smile stretch across her face as they pulled back from each other, she took in the redhead standing in front of her. 

"You clean up pretty nice Ms. Rebecca Lynch." she commented with a smile.

"I do my best. You on the other hand, man... you look breathtaking." the redhead said looking straight into blue eyes. “A vision for sure.”

"Thank you." she said with a blush and looking away.

Becky took the blonde’s hand and led her to the car.

 -

They arrived to a very nice restaurant, parking the car, Becky got out and opened the door for Charlotte

“My Lady.” She said, holding the door open and taking the blonde’s hand, helping her get out of the car.

The blonde took Becky’s hand and looked at the restaurant, she notices it was right by the riverfront, as they walked in she noticed it was a every big place, with big windows providing an amazing view of the river and the Astoria bridge, large planking floors, high ceilings, it really was a beautiful place.

After taking a seat and making their order conversation came easily.

“So why come back?” Charlotte asked, “I mean you said you studied in NYU and you came back because you missed it, you missed your books, but why is that? What’s the difference between a bookstore here and one in a big city”

“I know it might sound weird because usually people from small towns want to run away and move to a big city, but I love books and I like living in the clouds” She said, playing with the base of her wine glass, a faraway look in her eyes. Charlotte could help to notice the specks of gold that reflected from them.

“You can’t really do that in a city like New York, where everyone is moving super quickly, always on their phone, billboards everywhere, it’s just not the same, I really didn’t like the fast paced life that living in New York would bring. ” She paused for a second, sighing “I want my life to be what I actually loved, and I want to live it in the pace that I want.” She finished.

“Yeah… I get that.” The blonde said, with a soft smile on her lips.

The girls continued their meal. Becky learned that Charlotte had chosen to get an MBA because her brother did, she loved the idea of taking over her dad’s company together. Charlotte learned that Becky needed coffee first thing in the morning before she could start to deal with the world. Becky learned she loves Charlotte’s laugh after breaking her with a ridiculous pun about pasta (if you really must know what it was… _‘This dish is so good, it’s pre-pasta-rous’_ Her food was really good ok? _)_ So she bows then a there to make up a thousand puns if means hearing her laugh like that again.

\-----

A week and a 2 hour drive to Portland later, Becky was ignoring how fast her heart was beating and how nervous she was of meeting Charlotte’s social group apparently there was a gala of somesort and with her father being a prominent figure, she was obligated to come.

Walking hand in hand with Charlotte and going in to the very fancy venue, the redhead could already tell this was not her crowd, they all looked snobby, she could count at least 15 very expensive watches, and she could already feel the judgement at her clothing choices.

“Charlotte.” Another blonde came up from behind Charlotte.

“Nattie!” Charlotte squealed, turning around to give her hug.

“So nice to see you, and this must be Rebecca” She asked keeping Charlotte on a side hug.

“Just Becky… but yes that’s me” She said, giving the shorter blonde a small wave, her other hand in her dress pants pockets.

“And last name?” Nattie asked.

“Lynch” Becky said confusedly

“Oh as in Chicago’s Lynch Incorporated?”

“No like...Astoria’s bookstore owner Lynch…” Yep... she already hated being here.

“Oh… ok I need to borrow Charlotte for a minute… excuse us” She said while taking Becky’s girl away… Becky’s? was she Becky’s? The redhead shook her head and store that thought for later. The taller blonde in the meantime looking at Becky apologetically.

Becky went off to look for the bar, once she did she asked for a drink and she turned to look at the party, leaning back against the counter, Charlotte in her line sight, for other people it may look as if Charlotte was very interested in what the people around her were talking about, but to Becky it seem the opposite, it was little hints like how she looked away every once in a while, or how she kept tapping her finger against her clutch.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards the balcony, it had an amazing view of city and since it was a bit chilly not a lot of people were outside, leaning against the rail she let her thoughts fly away, they weren’t always necessarily deep, sometimes it was dumb stuff like the kind you have when you are showering, like right now she’s thinking about how fitbits are technically tamagotchis except the creature you need to keep alive is yourself or how the titles of shakespeare's books are spoilers of who dies.

“Hey stranger.” A lovely voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

A gorgeous blonde standing right next to her.

“You look like you are having fun.” She said taking the redheads hand.

“Charlie…” She said before taking a deep breath “Why are we here? I don’t have a lot in common with your friends… and to be honest it doesn’t look like you do either.”

Charlotte waited a second before answering, as if trying to organize her thoughts.

“I always think, that this things will be fun, like somehow they will be different from the rest, then I come in and is the same superficial thing, but it’s what I know, it’s what I grew up in.It’s almost like I’m forcing myself to like it because I feel like I’m supposed to.” She shook her head and turned to look at the city.

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to force yourself through it ok? I’ve known you for a month now and I’m not going to pretend to know what it’s like to grow up in this world, but what I do know is that from someone who grew up around money you are the most humble, soft, big hearted person I know and you shouldn’t force yourself to be somebody else just to be liked, because the people that matter will love you regardless of where you come from or what your last name is” She said staring deep in to Charlotte’s eyes, her thumb moving back and forth against the blonde’s hand in a comforting manner. "I like you because of that's in here" She said pointing to her heart "And so far it's seems pretty perfect to me"

Charlotte stared completely transfixed by the redhead’s eyes. Becky looked up at her and the blonde gently framed Becky's face before pulling her in and crashing their lips together.  The redhead wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Take me home” Charlotte whispered as she pulled away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? do we like it? do we hate it? 
> 
> Please everyone remember english is not my first language so if you see a lot of mistakes that's probs why. Im always open for constructive criticism


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates may slow down after this one, mostly because I have a bit of writer's block :|. 
> 
> Also thanks everyone for you comments! I really appreciate them!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me at tumblr @heartinvacancy if you wish!

Becky rose slowly from her sleep. Feeling something on her chest, she got confused for a second, after looking down her brain finally woke up enough to remember what happened last night. Charlotte’s head was nuzzled into Becky's chest, the redhead’s arm around the blonde’s body, keeping her in place.

Last night was incredible, after the gala what was meant to be a two hour drive was made in one to Becky’s place, their bodies together as one, there really is something about being like that with someone that’s is so special, and boy was it special with Charlotte, they went for several rounds all night, but the best thing wasn’t that, the best thing was the small conversations they had in between, or the quiet moments they shared just staring at each other.

She noticed the blonde was still clutching at her middle and she felt the weight of Charlotte’s leg across her own. She smiled to herself. So the tall blonde was a cuddler… interesting, usually Charlotte wasn’t as touchy feeling maybe she was one of those people who saves affections for certain occasions only, either way Becky is not going to complain . 

The bad part of being a bookstore owner of course meant that if there was new arrivals in the store she and only she could received them, God damn her love for books and the total mistrust she had on how other people treat them even if it came in the form of her best friend. She attempted to shift from Charlotte's grip but the latter only tightened her grip. The redhead started attempting to wake up Charlotte.

"Charlotte." She said gently.

“Mm.” Was the response she received

"Charlie." She said with a smile.

“No.” 

"Charlotte Elizabeth Flair." She said.

"Oh my God, what?." She said sleeply

Becky smiled  "I gotta get up." 

Charlotte sighed. "You have a nice heartbeat." She murmured with a small smile, the words coming out of her mouth before she even knew she had said them. It was weird for Charlotte, to feel so close to someone in such a short time, and it was scary.  

After two blinks, Charlotte released her hold on Becky “If you bring me breakfast, you are free to go.” 

“Deal.” The redhead sit up on the side of the bed, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

The blonde stayed on the bed watching Becky get ready to go out, first thing she noticed was how Becky’s back muscles moved, she noticed how her throat moved when she drank water from her bedside table, she really was ethereal, as cheesy as it sounds.

After Becky had changed into a pair of jeans and a pearl jam t-shirt she walked towards the side of the bed and sat besides the blonde.

“I was thinking maybe we can have a small get together here? My friend Sheamus keeps bothering me for a barbecue and since we all have today off, we thought it’d be perfect, you in?” She asked, tucking a lock of hair behind the blonde’s ear. “You could bring that obnoxious friend of yours Nattie.” she said rolling her eyes “I know she’s in town.”

"Sure." She said. "Sounds nice."

Becky smiled, and pressed her lips against the blonde’s. “I’ll back asap, babe”

There was a strange fluttering in Charlotte's stomach as she heard those words, there was also a very strange feeling when thinking about how domestic this all seemed, she could feel the anxiety manifesting at the recognition that maybe just maybe she was falling fast and hard for the redhead, and it was honestly making her feel lightheaded.

Looking at the time she decided to go back to sleep and deal with her confusing feelings later, maybe while nursing a beer or two, maybe she needed to talk to Nattie, but right now, sleep.

\----

“Charlotte spent the night.” She told Sheamus.

Sheamus was her go to guy for everything, after Paige, he was the other person she could tell everything too, and he was also the official helper of the store, it was not uncommon for the both of them to have deep conversations while carrying boxes full of books to the storage area of the store.

“Whoa, big step for you lass, how you feelin’?” He asked while carefully setting down a box, he knew how his best friend was about her books, he rather not be on her bad side about that.

“I’m happy,Charlotte…she’s amazing perhaps a bit guarded but she has a big heart and so far things are going great, which also makes scares me a little, you know how my last relationship went.” Becky said, carefully opening a box to inspect the insides of the shipment.

“You were engaged after all, is not an easy thing to come back from.” 

“Yeah.” Becky sighed “Sasha was great… until she wasn’t.” She continued to inspect book by book to make sure none of them were damaged. 

“For what it’s worth, I think it’s great you are opening yourself up to that, this is the happiest I’ve seen you in a while.”

“But?” Becky asked, pausing her inspection.

“But nothing, that’s it, just be happy.” He said, giving Becky a side hug. “Now you need to drop me at the supermarket and get your girl her breakfast.”

\-----

The pair spend the morning watching old Friends reruns while having breakfast, after they were done, Becky drove Charlotte back to her house so she could get ready for the barbecue later that day. 

Charlotte made good of that time and made sure to invite Nattie to her house, she needed someone to talk to about her feelings.

“I’m freaking out” She said as soon as Nattie got inside her house.

Nattie blinked a couple of times. “Ok. Why?” 

“Becky. She’s amazing. She’s beautiful. She’s thoughtful. She’s a good listener. She’s great in bed. She’s perfect.” 

Nattie blinked again. “I don’t see what the problem is, Flair.”

“She’s perfect. Too perfect. Maybe she’s hiding something, Oh shit! do I need to leave? pretend it never happened?” Charlotte’s breath picking up as she let herself spiral down with the weight of her feelings and fears.

“Ok. Whoa! First of all, girl, breathe.” Pausing to make sure the blonde had listened to her, she continued “Second of all, you are going nowhere, this is the first time you’ve been happy since the whole Bram fiasco, I get why you are freaking out, and trust me if I could kill that asshole a thousand times I would, but he’s gone, and you are here, you are here in this town, setting up your dad’s brewery and seeing a girl that honestly seems to have come out of a Nicholas Sparks movie”

“You’re right.” Charlotte said taking a deep breath “She’s not Bram.”

\----

After she finished running some numbers from the shop, Becky went up stairs to her room to get ready, she opted for ripped skinny jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a red backwards snapback, by the time she was done Sheamus was already getting the pit ready in her backyard. 

“Looking good Sheamy.” She said , before going to the door after hearing the bell rang.

"I brought beer." Charlotte said with a smile when Becky opened the door and pulled her in for a kiss.

"And Nattie from Forbes 100 is here, please come in." she said in amusement “Hope my humble abode is up to your standards.” She said, smiling when she felt Charlotte nudge her side.

"It is. And I’m sorry about the last name thing at the gala, I didn’t mean anything with it, I promise." 

“Honestly it’s fine, water under the bridge" The redhead said with a shake of her head. 

“Now, please come in” 

She led them outside to the backyard, it was a small yard, as soon as you walked passed the glass door from the living room there was a wooden deck with a couple of chairs on it, the rest of the yard was grass with beautiful planters surrounding it, there was a fire pit in the middle of it with some wooden patio chairs around it.

An hour later Paige had arrived and Becky made all the necessary introductions, they were now sitting around the fire pit watching Nattie and Becky talk about the redhead’s favorite subject. Books.

“Faulkner. You like Faulkner? No, you’d be better off reading Hemingway.”

Nattie looked up suddenly from her drink “Hemingway was a dick.” She deadpanned. She could see Becky’s eyes watching her curiously, wondering why the hell she liked Faulkner.

Becky shrugged. “A dick who knew what he was doing. He knew story and thematics and could use a fucking comma.” Before anyone could say a word, the redhead got up to they living room and she came back with a book in her hand, she handed the book to Nattie and pressed it into her hands. “Trust me on this. I know you’ll feel it to.”

“Fine.” The blonde said “But if it turns out to be shitty, you are reading Faulkner.”

“Deal” The redhead agreed.

At this point Paige and Sheamus were already aware of how passionate the redhead could get about books, so the both of them just turned to one and other to have their own conversation. Meanwhile Charlotte was lost in Becky, she could see the fire reflected on her eyes, both the one on the pit, and the one that came whenever she talked about books. She could also see how the glow of the fire illuminated her face just perfectly, she was beautiful.

Before long it was getting late and everyone left Becky’s house, with Nattie gone to the bathroom so Charlotte could drive her to the hotel, the blonde decided to have a quick talk with Becky.

“So... I kind of wanted to talk about our situation.” Charlotte said nervously.

“Right.” Becky said. She could see the blonde was nervous, so she did all the physically could to appear calm to ease the blonde’s nerves. 

“I really like you.” The blonde said honestly. When she looked up, she found hazel eye looking at her.

“I really like you too.” Becky said back, a soft smile on her face.

“Okay. So I'd want to pursue this like thing like a serious thing you know?” The blonde said. Why the hell were words so hard right now? And why had Nattie not come down yet?

“You want us to date exclusively?” Becky offered. She couldn't help the smile growing on her face now. 

“Yes. Exactly. Yes.” 

“I'd like that.” Becky said, leaning in to give her a kiss. 

“You.. you would? really?” The blonde asked quietly.

“Of course Charlie, how could I not?” The redhead asked “There is nothing, I’d like more than being you girlfriend” She said, her hand on the blonde’s cheek pulling in her in for another kiss.

“Makes two of us.” The blonde whispered after they separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do we think? Any thoughts on what's happening next? Who was Becky engaged with? Why was Bram an asshole ex (we all know why but you know...humor me)?Will Charlotte take the leap and fall hopelessly? Will Becky catch her? Who knows! Not even me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I said somewhere in this fic, Becky's last name was Quin, but I meant to say Lynch let us pretend I've been saying Lynch since the beginning ok? ok.
> 
> In other news new chapter yay! remember comment, constructive criticisms, thing's you'd like to see in the story or if you just want to talk, my tumblr is always open @heartinvacancy

Shit. That’s all Becky could think about. Shit.

So you know how you have those days where everything is great and amazing and then you have the audacity to say to yourself  “This is perfect, nothing can go wrong” and then boom! something wrong happens and your day is ruined? Right. Well guess what happened just now.

***Earlier***

“You guys are cute.” 

“You guys are gross.”

Both Nattie and Paige said at the same time as Becky and Charlotte pulled away from a kiss.

Both blondes where in Becky’s bookshop, for Nattie the visit was about giving her back her book and admitting that yes Hemingway knew what he was doing, and as for Charlotte well she didn’t need a reason she just wanted to see her girlfriend that’s all.

The pair had been dating for 8 months, and it was getting serious, to the point where now Charlotte had a spare toothbrush on Becky’s house, a drawer and her very own coffee cup, it was going great and neither girl could be happier.

“So, I don’t want to make this a big deal or anything but I’d like to point out,today, is officially 7 months since you made the greatest decision in your life and asked me to be your girlfriend.” Becky said, with a smile on her face. “So… I got you something.”  The redhead walked behind the counter to get the blonde’s present.

She walked back to stand in front of the blonde with her hands behind her back “I hope you like it.” She said as she showed the present to the blonde, a cheeky smile on her face,  it was a small white stuffed bear, holding a small card, the card’s front was a drawing of two bee’s and a couple of hearts, and on the inside it read ‘You and me are meant to bee’.

The blonde left out a soft ‘awww’ while sporting the softest, biggest smile on her face. 

“I love it.” She said, her hand reaching out to trace the redhead’s jaw before pulling her in for another kiss.

“So much better than Bram” Nattie mumbled not so quietly.

“Who?” Becky asked turning her head to face Natalia, who was now behind the counter with Paige.

“No one!” Said Charlotte, shooting a look to Natalia “No one important.” She said more calmly. Becky wanted to press on the issue but figured if Charlotte wanted her to know she’d tell her. 

Before the awkward silence could continue, Paige jumped in to save the conversation.

“So Nattie” She said straightening up from where she was leaning in the counter. “I hear that much like Becks over there you also enjoy the company of books, lemme show you my faves, because I know they are much better than anything ‘Straight fire’ over there can recommend.” She said, while placing her arm around Nattie’s shoulder, leading her away from the couple. 

“So how about… you let me take you out night?” Said the blonde. “As a thanks for your gift and also as a celebration for our anniversary?” she continued while holding the redheads hand with her free one.

Becky smiled softly “Alright, I’m all yours.” She said.

Charlotte’s smile only widen before kissing Becky once again.

\---------

“Ok, so spill.” Said Paige, crossing her arms and leaning against a bookshelf, now out of earshot from the two lovebirds. “Who’s Bram?”

“It’s really not my place to say…” Said Nattie, looking around the bookshelf to make sure neither girl was listening. “Also I don’t think is any of your business.” She continued crossing her arms as well.

“If it involves your best friend constantly avoiding the conversation with my best friend as many times as it has already happened in front of our noses, then yes it is my business.” The dark haired girl said.

_ ‘Damn it.’ _ Nattie thought.

“Whenever someone lies about their ex, they either where very shitty or are still hung up on them. So which is it?” 

Natalya was debating whether to answer or not, she did admit Charlotte avoiding to talk to Becky about Bram was a bad idea, but at the same time it wasn’t her place to tell.

After several minutes of silence, Paige sighed. “Look, I don’t want the complete details, I get you want to protect your friend” she said, placing her hand on Natalya’s arm. “I just need to know if I need to protect mine.”

Nattie took a deep breath before answering. “Bram.” She paused, thinking about how to share what she knows with Paige without betraying Charlotte’s trust. “He is a very shitty ex, and that made Charlotte and me to be on guard when it comes to her heart. That’s all I’m gonna say.”

After a few minutes of silence, Natalya continued. “So to be clear, trust me your friend is ok, but I do need to ask, is mine?” She asked seriously.

Paige nodded before answering. “Shitty ex,  Beck’s heart has been on guard too, but your friend is ok too.”

Natalya nodded. “Ok, now that that’s settled, how about you show me those books you were talking about?”

\------------

The couple had gone to a nice dinner after Becky closed the book shop, they, of course, went to the same restaurant they went on their first date, since the blonde needed to fly to NYC to some meeting with investors, neither girl wanted the night to end, so they opted to get some ice cream and go for a walk along the riverfront.

“I’ve actually never gone ice-skating before.” Charlotte said, the paid were walking hand in hand and talking about how winter gets in Astoria.

Becky’s eyes widen. “You’ve never gone ice-skating before? Seriously? You’ve lived in New York?! How can you not gone ice skating?” 

“Nope, we usually left for a warmer place during winter” The blonde said, with a nonchalant shrug.

“Figures.” Said the redhead jokingly. “There was a time during my teens were we moved to Ireland, my pa’ wanted to spend more time with me or whatever, so he would take me ice-skating all the time, said he hoped I’d come to love the sport and become a hockey player.” 

Charlotte blinks before smiling. “Ireland huh? I knew there was an slight Irish tilt in your accent.”

“Becky Lynch, 100% Irish, half raised in America, half raised in Ireland.” Said Becky, pointing at herself proudly. “Now back to more important things, ice-skating? You willing to try?”

“As long as you catch me if I fall, Im not looking to injuring myself for free.” Said Charlotte teasingly.

“Of course I’ll catch you, I’d never let anything bad happen to you.” Said Becky, her words coming out so casually yet so meaningful. Charlotte’s heart is beating out of her chest, all she can do is tug Becky’s hand so they’d stop walking.

Becky gives her a look, and all Charlotte does is drop a kiss to the redheads lips. “You are really cute, you know that?” said the blonde after pulling away.

All Becky does is stare softly at her, the redhead’s heart beating a mile per minute, with a smile all she can think about is how this very moment is perfect, and there is nothing that could ruin this moment. Placing her hand on Charlotte’s waist she goes in for one more kiss before pulling back. 

“Charlotte, I lo…”

“Becky!” 

The redhead annoyingly turns to look at the interruption about to tell them off, until she realizes who it was and then her whole face goes blank.

“Sasha”

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you everyone for your comments, I'm very bad at replying but please know I do read and appreciate your comments whether they are here or in tumblr!
> 
> Alright so this chapter focuses more around Becky and what happened with Sasha, I feel like I've given a few hints about how Charlotte feels about the relationship, kinda? meaning she's seems insecure and guarded. But I haven't really mentioned too much about how Becky's feeling in terms of security and trust so hopefully this does a good of showing you guys that.
> 
> Again sorry for any mistases and comments, concerns, theories, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Inspiration music for this chapter comes from the song "Run" by Jesse & Joy and "What's left of me" by Nick Lachey

_ Sasha can hear her phone vibrate on the bed side table and she once again ignores it and allows it to go to voicemail, in favor of enjoying what’s in front of her. She doesn’t want to answer it, she doesn’t want to shatter whatever is happening between her and Bayley. She knows its wrong, she knows she should’ve put a stop to it the moment the brunette introduced herself, but she can’t, it’s like there is something physically pulling her to be there. As her phone once again vibrates she reaches out to it before another hand gets a hold of it. _

_ “Hey!”  _

_ Bayley taps her thumbs against the screen with a smirk,  “Calm down,” she says as she places the phone back between them. “I texted myself so you we both got each other’s number, this way we can get to know each other.” _

_ Against her better judgement Sasha only smiles and nods. _

_ \-------- _

Five years later Sasha now knows and admits she made the wrong choices back then, not about the person she chose to be with she was completely sure about that, but the way she decided to go about it. Becky didn’t deserve that. Anyone who is engaged and months away to be married doesn't deserve that. 

Sasha and Bayley had been back in Astoria for some time, and the purple haired girl knew, she just knew this moment was bound to happen at some point, hell they’d walk past Becky’s bookshop countless of times but Sasha always managed to avoid walking in. Being an adult and facing your mistakes is hard.

She notices Becky seems pretty serious like she’s debating whether to respond or just plainly walk away. She also notices the tall blonde beside her, her whole demeanor looks guarded, even before Sasha called out she seemed like that, She supposed its normal when you encounter your current girlfriend ex.

\-----------

_ Sasha walks back home, a heavy yet happy feeling in her chest. She walks in into the small apartment, removing her coat and leaving her keys on the key holder next to the door. _

_ “There’s my girl.” _

_ Sasha forces a smile. “Hi.” _

_ “I was getting worried.” The redhead frowns as she closes the distance between herself and Sasha. “I tried calling a few times, but you didn’t pick up.” _

_ “Sorry.” Sasha says. _

_ “It’s fine I was just worried…” _

_ “Don’t be. I’m fine, Becky” _

_ Another frown appears on the redheads face “I always worry about you, I can’t help it. I love you too much not to worry about you.” Her hand reaching out to touch the other girl. _

_ “I can take care of myself.” Sasha assures her as she subtly moves away from the affection. _

_ “I made dinner.” Becky shrugs. “Thought we could enjoy a night together, maybe finalize the wedding details.”  _

_ Sasha feels a pang of guilt as she sees the hopefulness in her eyes, “I’m tired…” _

**\---------**

Becky wasn’t an idiot, she knows people look at her and underestimate her because of her dorky humor, she knows a lot of people here think she came back to this town because she couldn’t make it in New York, she knows Charlotte is keeping something from her, she knows Charlotte keeps her at arms length probably because of that same thing she’s hiding, and she knows that freaks her out because the exact same thing started happening with Sasha before all went to hell.

But she’s a fool in love, something tells her Charlotte is worth waiting and fighting for, something her heart wasn’t telling her when the whole thing with Sasha happened, back then she was holding on to something she thought she was supposed to want, something everyone around her kept telling her she must’ve been so happy about. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell though, doesn’t mean it didn’t make her feel like she wasn’t enough. Doesn’t mean it didn’t left her a mess afterwards and it doesn’t mean it she doesn’t feel like running for the hills right now.

\-------

_ “What the fuck Sasha?” _

_ “Becks, I’m sorry I lost track of time”  _

_ “I asked only one of thing you, show up for our wedding photoshoot that’s all I asked, and instead I had to wait at the venue all by myself and explain to the photographer, we spent months chasing after just to book him, that there’ll be no photoshoot because the bride was nowhere to found.” The redhead ran a hand through her hair, she was so tired, she didn’t know what she needed to do, she feels Sasha pulling away, but she keeps coming back so that’s a good thing isn’t it? _

_ They met when they were both 15, they started dating at 17, and got engaged at 22, so they are meant to be right? This is how the story goes, highschool sweethearts fall in love, grow up, get married and have a family right? _

_ “It’s like I’m planning this whole thing by myself.” Becky sighed. “Do you not want to do this anymore? Is that it?” She asks defeated. _

_ Sasha could only feel guilt and manages to catch herself before saying ´Yes´, she had a choice to make, she knew that, Bayley knew that, even told Sasha that herself, ‘you need to make a choice because this isn’t fair to either of us’. _

_ She knows she’s being selfish, wanting both, because yes in a way she still loves Becky, and the redhead deserves someone who wants all the things she does. She deserves someone who melts into her kisses, who laughs at her stupid jokes, who appreciates the quiet that comes with Becky whenever she goes up into the clouds when reading, who holds onto her like their life depended on it. Becky deserves someone who isn’t Sasha yet she loves Sasha. _

_ “It feels like I’m dragging you to the altar against your will.” Becky took a deep breath. “And I refuse to do that Sash, I won’t do that.” The redhead shakes her head and walks away. _

_ \----------- _

_ Sasha carefully reaches opens the door to their bedroom, they just got the new house, both immediately falling in love with it,it had a big yard, two floors its was perfect for a starting family. All they had right now was a bed and a table, both of them waiting to see what wedding gifts they’d get before buying anything else. Sasha had woken up early to make Becky breakfast in bed. It was time for her to make things right.  _

_ “Becks” She whispers as she presses a knee to the mattress and leaves the tray besides the bed.. “Babe, wake up. I have a delicious surprise for my beautiful fiancee.” _

_ “What…” The redhead mumbles. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees the tray filled with her favorite food. “Did you...you actually made me breakfast in bed?” _

_ “I did.” Sasha nods as she looks from the tray to the redhead “It’s kind of a first apology for me being an asshole. I just want to make things right and start moving past this whole mess to start our life together.” _

_ Sasha takes a deep breath before continuing.  “So what do you say babe? Want to get married?” In that moment Sasha knew she made the wrong choice, her heat breaking for herself, Bayley and Becky. She knows she just went past the point of no return. _

-

“I’m sorry.” In hindsight maybe the timing for the apology could’ve been better, but she’s been holding on to it for so long, her body decided to just blurt it like word vomit.

Becky comes back to reality. “Excuse me?” This time her time spent in the clouds bringing her painful memories. Her hold on Charlotte’s hand tightening.

“Over the last five years, I’ve written you like a thousand letters. I tried calling a few times, but you changed your number, not that I blame you.” Sasha quickly says. “I even asked my mom to give me your contact but she told me our families no longer speak.”

All Becky could do was stare at the purple haired girl, still processing that she’s standing in front of her and saying the words she needed to say for so long. She was, honestly, feeling very overwhelmed. Not to mention, that her current girlfriend, who she hadn’t talk to about this is right beside her.

“I understand.” Sasha keeps rambling, her words just coming out one right after the other. “I’m so sorry for how everything happened. I-I’m sorry I just ran away, I should’ve stayed and tried to help you through everything.”

“You…” Becky blinks. “I…” She shakes her head and finally says “I can’t do this right now.” She turns around and pulls on Charlotte’s hand.  “Let’s go babe.”

\-----

“Who the hell was that?” Charlotte asked going straight to the point, after they had walked away from Sasha.

Becky took a deep breath. Her fingers holding the bridge of her nose. “That’s was Sasha. my ex-fiance.”

“What?” The blonde asked incredulously. "You didn't think it was important to tell me about your past engagement?" She continued.

"It was years ago. I was what? like 22?" Becky said looking at her straight in the eyes. "I wasn’t trying to hide it, it just never came up, plus it was over five years ago, what does it matter?" Becky said. Getting frustrated all of feelings and old fears creeping up at once.

"It matters that you tell me personal things about your past since I don't know-- we're in a relationship??" Charlotte said raising her volume, before taking a deep breath. “I need some time to process this.”

“What?” Asked Becky, clearly confused.

“I don’t appreciate people keeping things from me.” The blonde said crossing her arms. 

“Look, it’s late and I have an early flight. I’ll find my own way home.”

“Charlotte. What?” She asked again. “We need to talk about this, I can’t just let you leave. Plus it’s late, let me at least walk you home.” She chased after the blonde, but she was clearly having none of it.

“I’ll be fine.”

The redhead watched the blonde leave. This was not how the night was supposed to go.

“Charlie…”

\---------

_ Sasha was supposed to walk in first, then Becky. But it seems the redhead will be the first and only bride to walk in. _

_ Staring at herself in the mirror, all she could think about was, what went wrong? They were fine, everything was perfect and then all of a sudden it wasn’t. And then it was again, up until 30 minutes ago when who was supposed to be her future mother in law walked in looking extremely sorry and told her, there would be no wedding today. _

_ Becky cleans up a bit, holding her tears and fixing her make up she walks down that aisle in a really fast pace, no music playing and the redhead staring straight ahead to avoid looking at everyone else. _

_ Taking a deep breath she picks up the mic and turns around to face the guests. “Thank you all for coming, but I’m afraid we just made everyone waste a lot of time as there will be no wedding.” Immediately after the murmuring starts, she can feel the sympathy stares for people from both families, she can feel the pissed demeanor coming from her bridesmaid and the worried look from her best man. “We already paid the church for the full hour so if you want to stay is up to you.” _

_ Becky then walked away, ripping every part of her dress and leaving the pieces in the church’s halls, barely making it to the dressing room provided by the church, she feels two pair of arms holding her up just as she was about to fall. _

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Becky talk, Paige and Natalya talk, and Charlotte and Becky explote... but it gets better not in this chapter but in the next.

When the people we thought we could count on betray our trust, how do we pick up the pieces and move on?

Those were the the words Becky had written back when the whole Sasha thing happened, in fact Becky had probably half a journal or so of written pages about it, because yes, as cliche as it sounds she’s a bookworm who also happens to write, at the end of the day written words is where she find solace for her feelings.

So here she is now, locked in her office, re-reading her old journals, reminding herself that she somehow was able to come back from a very broken heart and get over everything. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have things to say to Sasha, which is why when she received a call to her bookstore a couple of days ago she agreed to talk to her and see her in her store, the place where she feels the safest.

The bell above the store’s door ringing, brings out the redhead from her thoughts, assuming it could be just another customer she tried to resume her thinking.

“You are not welcomed here.” She heard an english accent say angrily.

Alright, so not another customer then.

“I’m here to see Becky.” Sasha said calmly, fully understanding where the english girl’s aggression was coming from.

“You are 5 years to late for that, don’t you think?” Said Paige before continuing. “In fact I have a few things to say to you.”

“Paige.” Becky interrupted the black haired girl before she could continue. “It’s fine, I called her.” She then turned to look at Sasha. “This way.”

She led Sasha to her office before closing the door.

“I’m actually interested in how you’ve been, but before I start being nice to you we really need to get rid of the elephant in the room, so let’s get straight to the point.” Becky said, she leaned against her desk and crossed her arms. 

Sasha is  a very confident woman but she does admit she feels quite lost standing in the middle of Becky’s office, she takes a deep breath and decides to handle this the way Becky wants to handle it, so if she wants to go straight for the angst then she will, and if the redhead wanted to throw things at her then she will take them like a champ, she owns it to her.

“You know for the longest time I wanted to go back in time and keep you from going out that night.” Becky says with a humorless laugh. “That night is where everything changed, is when you started pulling away, what I don’t understand why lie to me instead of talking to me? Why let me believe we were fine? Why convince me that you still wanted to marry me and then just walked away?” Becky’s asked frustrated and determined to get the answers she wish she had for the longest time.

“Look, I know I went about it the wrong way…”

“The wrong way?” The redhead cuts in. “No! Wrong is forgetting your house keys at work, wrong is not knowing whites and colors are washed separately. But cheating on me? Lying to me? Leaving me at the fucking altar is so far from ‘wrong’ Sasha.” Becky’s voice escalated with each question, all her frustration coming out at once.

“You… you knew?” Asked Sasha with a frown. “About Bayley.”

“Of course I knew, I’m not an idiot.”  Becky said, rolling her eyes.

“Then why did you stay?”

“Love and stupidity can be a strong enough glue to stay on a shitty relationship.” She said shrugging. “Besides I could ask you the same thing.” She said. 

“Because despite it all, I loved you, I really did. And I was conflicted about what I wanted and was too scared to make a choice, even if deep down I already knew what that choice would be.” Sasha took a deep breath before continuing. “You know, for the longest time I regretted falling for her, Bayley I mean, because I had you, and Becks believe me, you were nothing if not perfect, I truly mean it when I say I regret so much how I went about things, you didn’t deserve any of that.”  

Becky seemed to be processing her words, so Sasha continued. “I never meant to hurt you Becks, please know that.” She said softly, regret slipping through her words.

“What does it matter, Sash?” Becky sighed. “The point is you did, and no matter how sorry you are, or how much you regret it, you did.”  She uncrossed her arms. “Also don’t apologize for how you felt, nobody should.” She said shrugging. “You can’t really help who you fall for, but maybe communicate with your partner next time, you can save somebody a lot of heartbreak.” 

“I really am sorry, you think you’ll be able to forgive me someday?” Sasha asked curiously.

“I already did”  Becky said softly. “I had five years to come to terms with this, I tried hating you for the longest time, but what would be the point of that? Despite how we ended there were still memories I wanted to keep with you.”  She sighed. “So yes, even if you never asked, until now, I forgave you a long time ago.” She said with a soft smile.

“Thank you.” Sasha said appreciatively .

“Now, that the heavy part is over… how you’ve been?”

\---------------------------

Paige sat on a window table in the small bakery, taking a sip of her coffee she turned to look at the door after hearing the bell ring, and smiling when she saw who came in.

“Well hello there Miss Hart.” She said with a smile.

“Don’t smile and pretend everything is fine, want to explain why I had to calm my best friend down at one in the morning three days ago?” Natalya said sitting down. “Also thank you for ordering my drink.” She was angry, but she still had manners.

“In my defense I did tell you she was a shitty ex.” Paige said. “Also don’t think your best friend is completely guilt free when she blew things out of proportion despite her doing the exact same thing as my best friend was, not to mention she has been ignoring her for the last three days. If anything I should be the angry one.” 

Natalya stayed quiet. Damn it. She was right.

“Ok, fine you are right. For what it’s worth I did try to convince her to listen to Becky, I admit she has certain… insecurities due to the previously mentioned shitty ex. But she is stubborn so I cannot guarantee she’ll come back willing to listen. So yes she’s angry and upset.” Nattie said before taking a sip of her coffee. “How’s Becky?” She asked genuinely interested.

Paige sighed. “Shitty ex wise, I think she’s fine, she just took her by surprise.” Said the english girl, playing with her cup. “The shitty ex did a number on her too you know, but she tries to not let that stop her from loving people. And she says she’s fine but I know she still has certain… insecurities due to that.” She paused taking a sip from her coffee. “I think she’s ashamed, and scared of something similar happening again, what happened to her is not something you just get over.”

“Right, I get it, Charlotte is the same way she came out stronger but, like you said, there are things people cannot get over.”  Nattie sighed. “So, be honest how is she feeling about what happened to Charlotte.”

“Oh boy”  Paige said. “Not good, Um.. I know she’s sorry but at the same time she’s confused about Charlotte’s reaction and after being ignored for three days for apparently no reason she’s angry and frustrated.”

Nattie took a deep breath. “Our friends are a mess, why do we put up with them?” she asked jokingly.

“Because we love them, defects and all.”

\---------------

Two days after the talk with Sasha, Becky was feeling lighter like she was finally able to close that chapter, now there was still one thing weighting on her mind and that was why her current girlfriend reacted that way? and why is she ignoring her? and honestly it was getting frustrating and the more Charlotte ignored her the more pissed she became.

“So I leave for a couple of days and you start seeing your ex?”

Whoa. What the fuck.

“Excuse me?” Becky turned around surprised, from the bookshelf she was organizing her angry level going from 0 to a 100 in a nano second.

“I saw Sasha coming in here a couple of days ago, you didn’t think important to tell me you were talking to her?” Said Charlotte angry, crossing her arms.

“What?” Becky frown. “You mean to tell me you’ve got here two days ago and not once did you decided to let me know? You’ve been ignoring me for days because of some idea you made up in you head?” Said the redhead raising her voice. Thank God the shop was already closed.

“An idea I got in my head?, You didn’t think important to tell you were talking to your ex.” Said Charlotte raising her voice as well.

“Oh my God Charlotte, she took me by surprise! It’s not like I had been talking to her all this time, there were things that needed to be said and you would know about them if only you hadn’t overreacted and left without a word.” 

Unbeknownst to them Paige, who was was also helping close the shop, took her phone out and sent a quick text to Natalya, she had a feeling they’d both will need to do damage control after this.

“Overreacting? you are the one who didn't think it was important to tell me about your past relationship?, do you not think it’s important to tell me personal things about your past since I don't know... we're in a relationship?" Charlotte said raising her volume as well.

"It's not like I was going to hide it from you forever." Becky said walking past her and going towards her office, turning around she continued “Also I can't help but feel you're being a bit hypocritical here." said the redhead as she started putting away her things in her messenger bag.

"Hypocritical?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes! You act like if it was such an issue that I didn't tell you I about an ex I had back when I was young and stupid yet you haven’t told me anything about your ex, in fact you seem to change the subject everytime he comes up!” Becky said as she turned to face her.

“It matters that you are honest with me Becky, I’m not exactly comfortable with you hiding things” Charlotte crossed her arms

“Seriously?” Becky asked incredulously “"It would be easier and faster to tell me what does make you comfortable!” 

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked confusedly.

"I'm talking about how if I touch you for too long in public you pull away because PDA makes you uncomfortable. If we go out even when I’m the one taking you out you won't let me pay. I can't help you do anything because it makes you uncomfortable. I can’t visit you at work because it makes you uncomfortable but you can visit me in mine at anytime. The only friend I’ve met is Natalya, and I know more of them have come visit, yet I don’t know them because apparently their questioning makes you uncomfortable.” Becky started pacing, the frustration of the last few days is coming up and maybe just maybe those feelings of insecurity and not being enough are coming back from the very back of Becky’s subconscious.

”You say I don’t tell you anything about my past, yet you know where I was born, where I grew up, how my parents divorce affected me, who my best friends are, you know a lot of personal things about me, I mean you have a fucking drawer at my house Charlotte!” Becky was yelling at this point. 

“You know how many times I’ve stayed over at your house Charlotte?” Becky stopped pacing and stood in front of the blonde. “Five times.” She showed the number with her hand. “Five fucking times and we’ve been dating for 8 months!”

"I didn't realize.." Charlotte didn't know what to say. 

"That’s the problem Charlotte, you come here expecting me to tell you everything about me and let you in completely but you don't do the same.” The redhead now sounding tired. “Do you even want this?, because I just feel like this is you pulling away and looking for an excuse to not be with me.” 

"I didn’t realize I was doing that, you have to believe me.” Said Charlotte quietly, her eyes tinged pink.

“I let you set the boundaries and I was fine with that, but after a while it just gets tiring when you don’t let me in.” 

“I didn’t know I was doing that, I never meant to hurt you.”  She took a step towards Becky but the redhead only took one back.

“I’m sure you didn’t, but you did.” Becky took a deep breath, she took her bag from her desk and started walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Charlotte asked 

“Home, I need some time alone right now and you need to think whether you want this or not. Paige will finish closing up after your leave.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me! Charlotte's behavior will be explained, both of them will sit down and talk!  
> As per usual all positive/constructive comments welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlynch finally talks!

**Nattie:** _My best friend is crying on my couch._

 **Nattie:** _I’ve got this end, you got yours?_

 **Paige:** _Mine is pacing back and forth in my living room._

 **Paige:** _Sheamus is getting dizzy with her walking._

**Paige:** _ But yes I got my end. I’ll let you know how it goes. _

Natalya placed her phone back in her living room table and then turned to her best friend. She was having a quiet night doing some late work, when all of a sudden her best friend walked in with puffy and teary eyes. ‘I fucked up’ was all she said before sitting down on her couch. 

“What happened Charlie?” She asked softly, placing her arm around her bestie.

“I really fucked up.” The taller blonde said wiping away the tears “So you know how we saw Becky’s ex, right? and how I was angry she didn’t tell me?” 

“Yes, I remember that.” Nattie nodded, already knowing where this was heading.

“Right? So I confronted about it, and she got angry and started saying all this shit I’ve been doing, unconsciously it seems, and it all went downhill from there.” She said grabbing one of the pillows in the couch to have something to with her hands. “So yeah it seems I unconsciously destroyed my relationship.”

“Why do you say that? What did Becky say to you?” Nattie asked quietly although she was sure what it was already having it heard from Paige who heard it from Becky herself.

“So I accused her of lying about her ex and she said I was overreacting which yes maybe I was, but Nattie she was engaged! and she didn’t tell me, I have a right to be mad about.” 

“Ok, I’ll provide my feedback after you are done, keep going.” 

Charlotte sighed. “She said that is seems like I don’t want to be with her, because I apparently pull away if she touches me for long periods of time in public, I don’t let her help me or take care of me,  and how I don’t include her anywhere in my life, and how I was making her feel like I didn’t want to be with her, and that’s not true Nattie!” She said sitting up straighter grabbing Nattie’s hand “I swear Nattie, I do want her, a lot.” 

“I know, Charlie, I know.” Affirmed the blonde. She took a big breath before continuing.

“Ok so, first things first, I’m not saying you have no right to be mad about the whole engagement thing, but at the same time...like are you? I mean aren’t you doing the same thing right now? granted you were not engaged but you haven’t told her about him and his name has come up.” Said Natalya, giving her friend a second to take in her words.

“Secondly, the part about your behavior sounds accurate.” She said with a wince.

“What?” Asked Charlotte confused,cleary taken aback.

“Well, you do pull away when she touches you and that’s something I’ve seen first hand, whenever the other girls are around you never bring her around, in fact I’m pretty sure they all thing Becky doesn’t exist and she’s just a fiction of your imagination.” She said with a shrug. “And whenever I go to Becky’s house you can see traces of you everywhere, your mug, your sweater… but if I go to your house… I see nothing.”

Charlotte continued playing with the pillow in her lap, her eyes down. Maybe Becky was right after all, she was pushing her away. But it had nothing to do with the redhead it was all Charlotte, because she loved Becky, she knew that, but there was a reason she was pulling back.

“I’m treating her like Bram.” Charlotte declared. “That asshole screwed me over so bad, Im treating my girlfriend like trash because of how broken I am.” She continued with tears in her eyes.

“Oh baby,no. You are not broken,you are scared there’s a difference and that’s ok.” Said the shorter blonde, holding her friend tighter. “But you can’t make Becky pay for somebody else's screw ups.” She continued.

“So here’s what you are gonna do.” She reaches to wipe Charlotte’s tears. The talled blonde looking intently at her. “You are gonna go talk to Becky, you are gonna listen to her side of the story, then you are going to be honest with her about everything and you are going to make sure she knows you want her. Ok?”

Charlotte nodded.

“Ok.”

\----------------------

“Ok… so did you snap and yelled at Charlotte out of frustration?”  Said Paige while on her place on the couch watching Becky pace back and forth in her living room. 

“Yes.” Sheamus responded from his place in the couch.

“And could you have avoided that if you had talked to her instead of keeping it in for the last 6 or so months?”

“Also yes.” Sheamus nodded. “Buuuut…”

“But…” Paige repeated “You were also telling the truth and based on your dating history I…”

“We.” Sheamus interrupted.

“ _ We _ think you made the right choice when you ask her to decide if she wanted to be with you or not.” 

Becky stopped pacing then and turned to look at both of her friends in the couch. “Then why do I feel bad about walking away from her.” 

“Because you love her.” Sheamus said softly.

“I do, but I just…” the redhead sighed, her hand going to her hair “I’m just so tired of constantly trying to make her see how invested I am in this relationship you know? and seeing Sasha didn’t help with my frustration.” She exhaled and sit down on the couch in the middle of her friends.

“That’s how it was with her those last couple of months you know, me doing everything I could to keep Sasha from walking away and none of it was enough.” She said quietly.

“It’s ok to feel that way Becks, what you went through is not an easy thing to come back from, but the important part is that you are still tryin’ , you are still puttin’ your heart out there.” Sheamus said, his arm going around the shorter redhead.

“Also, Isn’t there an ex she hasn’t told you about?” Said Paige, moving closer to Becky in the couch. “Maybe the reason she hasn’t told you about him is the same reason you didn’t tell her about Sasha.”

“Maybe… doesn’t make me less angry about her reaction though.” Said the redhead before taking a zip of her beer.

“And that’s fine babe, but for tonight how about we just keep on drinking and watch some Wizard of OZ huh? Your favorite.” Said Paige, reaching for the control to her TV.

\--------------------

The following day Charlotte takes a deep breath before walking into the bookshop, as she walks in, there is no trace of Becky.

“She’s in the back.” Said Paige from her place at the counter.

Charlotte only nods as a thank you and heads to the back set of shelves in the store, where she finds Becky among the stacks with a book in her hands and a furrow on her brows as she reads the content of said book. The blonde hovers at the end of the row of shelves. She picks up a random book just to have something to do with her hands while she looks at Becky.

“I can feel you staring Charlotte.” Becky said, her eyes not leaving the book.

Charlotte fumbles with the book in her hands before placing it back in its place. She clears her throat and fixes her shirt, “Sorry.” She says weakly.

“Um.. can we talk?” She asks quietly.

Becky takes a deep breath, snaps the book closed and turns to look at Charlotte as if debating whether she wants to talk or not. Ultimately she figures better sooner than later. “Follow me.” 

They walk through the employee door at the very back of the store which leads to the storage area and Becky’s workshop, the place where she brings new life to her beloved books.

“So.” Becky says leaning against a desk, crossing her arms.

“So…” Charlotte looked around the room before taking a deep breath and sitting down on an old couch which definitely has seen better days.

“I fucked up, you were right and I really didn’t mean to hurt you or insinuate that you were anything else but 100 % open with me or that you were not invested in this relationship. I overreacted, I see that now and I should’ve given you a chance to explain instead of blowing up on you.” 

“Why you do it then?” Asked Becky. “Why overreact instead of listening to me, I’ve never given you any hints or reason to doubt me.”

Charlotte took sometime before speaking. “Because I was an asshole who also has an ex and it turns out he affected me more than I originally thought. So when I found out about Sasha I reacted poorly. ”

Becky sighed and walked to sit down on an adjacent chair, near the couch. “Sasha... we…” Becky took a moment to breath and gather her thoughts.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Becky, its ok, I just want us to be ok.” said Charlotte her eyes glassy.

“She left me at the altar.” Becky continued, her elbows on her knees and finger passing through her hair. “I’ve found out afterwards she had been cheating on me for three months before the wedding and I didn’t tell you because I thought if I did you would somehow realize I wasn’t worth it and you’d leave.” She said softly.

Charlotte finally let her tears fall, realizing how much her actions must’ve affected Becky, hearing how her girlfriend thought she would leave her as if there was ever a chance of that happening, she needed to make things right.

“But I should’ve told you.” Becky nodded to herself.

“No, Becky, no, you did nothing wrong. It was all me.” Charlotte said firmly. Taking a deep breath she started her story. “A couple of years ago I was dating this guy, Bram, and at first he was perfect, attentive, caring, loving, but then things started to change, slowly at first then it was like he didn’t care anymore.” She continued her fingers playing with a loose string on the couch cushion.

“At first it was things like leaving work later and later, turning away his phone, going out without telling me where.” She said, tears falling down her face. “But then he started getting upset at everything, if I didn’t cooked dinner the right way, or if his coffee wasn’t done when he woke up, when I forgot to take his clothes to the dry cleaner he would get angry.” She wiped her tears while Becky look at her already afraid of what comes next in the blonde’s confession.

“And then it turned physical, so I tried to be as perfect as he wanted because I loved him or at least I thought I did, so I stayed because I didn’t know what else to do.” She wiped her eyes, and Becky tried to reign in the anger she was feeling to be there for the blonde instead, so she walked over to where she was and sat next to her.

“So you see, you did nothing wrong Becky, because you are not him, you are the completely the opposite, you have brought so much love and happiness into my life that I subconsciously started pushing you away because of how scared I was… am...of how much I need you.”  

“I know it doesn’t justify my actions and I’m sorry, I’m sorry you had to deal with the consequences of how broken I am.”

Becky pulled the blonde into a firm embrace, Charlotte hiding her face in the redhead’s chest. “You are not broken Charlotte, ok? You. Are. Not. Broken.”

After calming down a little and being held by Becky she sits up. “You deserve better than me, better than some damaged person.” She said quietly.

Becky looked at her in disbelief and stood up from the couch walking to a nearby table filled with books pending to be repaired. “Charlie, come here for a second please.”

She picked up a book in very bad shape, the cover almost torned apart, no spine, pages badly torn. “People are like books.” She said after Charlotte walked to be beside her, looking at her confused. “Some are so torn apart on the outside, you can barely hold it, but at its core, it’s content is still intact, it’s still there, every dot, every coma, every word is there in a perfect state all it needs is a little helping hand to putting it back together.” The redhead said caressing the book with care. She then picks up another book from the arrivals box. “Others are perfectly ok, cover intact, not a single tear, but the content is just awful and sometimes the content is as good as the cover looks.” Throwing the blonde a soft smile, she picks another book. “And then there are others that are a little bit worn you know? a crease or two from an unkind hand, maybe a tear on the surface, but despite this the book is still beautiful, the spine is straight, undamaged and the content, the content is perfect, full of life, of beautiful moments, of laughter and warmth all it needs is someone who will treat it with love and patience.”

Charlotte cant contain her smile anymore. “Ok I think I know where you are going with this.” she says.

“Good.” Becky nods and turns to look at Charlotte directly. “Because Charlie, I don’t care if you have a tear or two, I don’t care if you burn my toast in the morning because you got distracted, I don’t care if you arrive a little late to our dates as long as you show up, I don’t care if you throw things at me while I’m up in the clouds thinking just because you want my attention, I don’t care if you are not perfect.” She said, taking her hands up to softly held Charlotte’s face she continues. “I love you just the way are you blonde boulder, do you hear me? I. Love. You. and I don’t care if you a little damaged who isn’t?”

Charlotte didn’t think she could cry anymore tears but apparently she was wrong, her smile couldn’t be contained either. “I love you too.” She says placing her arms around Becky’s shoulders leaning in to kiss her. 

“Take me home, my place.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo do we like it? do we hate it? of course there are thing they probably need to work on still but at least this is the first step.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is basically fluff so I hope you enjoy it guys. 
> 
> Also Beth Phoenix is back whaaa? but also the Hardy boys are back on smackdown, women's matches are like three seconds long again, so like what year is it? what is women's Evolution? when is Vinnie Mac retiring and giving Trips control?

Becky and Charlotte where both laying in the blonde’s bed, facing each other, music could be heard coming from the blonde’s phone, both in their underwear just wanting to enjoy each other’s company after the big fight they had.

The blonde gave Becky a meaningful look before placing her hand on the redhead’s cheek pulling her for a light kiss.  Her lips moved to her cheek, then her nose, her eyes, her forehead and lingered there for second. She moved even closer to Becky on the bed, holding her close, touching her forehead with hers, “Please don’t walk away from me again.” the blonde whispered.

“I won’t.” The redhead responded softly. “I’m not leaving you, I promise.”

The blonde seemed to process Becky’s words for a second, she kissed her softly on the forehead one more time before getting up from the bed, she walked towards her closet to pull out a hoodie and put it on. She then silently walked towards the dresser in her room and immediately started taking things out from a drawer and moving them into another one.

Becky got up confusedly, took another hoodie from the blonde’s closet and walked towards Charlotte. “Hey, what are you doing?” She said softly standing behind the blonde and holding her softly by the waist. 

“Just clearing some stuff out so you have space for yours.” She said, her hands moving rapidly to make space.

Becky frowned and stopped the blonde by placing her hand on the taller girl’s. “You don’t have to do that Charlie, I get it now and it’s ok if you need more time to let me in completely.”  

“It’s not that.” The blonde said. Looking down at her hands. “I almost ruined things two days ago with my actions, I made you feel like I didn’t care when it’s the complete opposite of that.” She continued quietly.

“I just don’t want to ruin it again.” She whispered and then continued cleaning up the drawer. 

“You are not going to ruin it.” Said Becky, gently turning the blonde around so she could face her. “Communication comes a long way you know?” She said, her hands on the blonde’s waist. “Yes, you made me doubt you for a second, but then you made understand where you were coming from, that’s all I wanted Charlie for you to let me in so I could understand you a little better.” She pushed back a lock of hair from the blonde’s face behind her ear. “You let me in, and I’m still here, I’m not going anywhere.” Her eyes finally going up to meet Becky’s. “Okay?” asked the redhead. 

“I’m not easy to be with.” The blonde said.

“So?” The redhead shrugged. “Easy is boring, besides I’m not that easy either, I’m stubborn, I take monopoly way to seriously to the point where I’ll stop talking to you if you win, I use a lot of stupid puns when I talk, I’m up in the clouds 90% of the time, I’m way too energetic for my own good, I’m…” she suddenly gets interrupted by a pair of lips, a pair of lips she loves very much.

“I have a hard time talking about my feelings, I sometimes get so into work that I forget there is a world outside, I’m horribly stubborn too, If I just bought a piece of clothing I like I will pretty much wear it everyday, and I actually do like the twilight movies.” She says with smile.

Becky can only smile back. “So you see we both have our downfalls but what matter is that we stay despite of them, hell it makes things more interesting.” 

“So everything will be ok? Will figure it out together, right?” Charlotte asks softly.

“You can bet on it.” Becky nodded firmly. “Now come on, I love this song and I wanna dance with you.”

“I can’t dance, I have two left feet.” Charlotte mumbles while Becky pulls her close to her.

“That makes two of us, we’ll figure it out.” Becky whispered in her ear as they begin to sway.

Becky feels the blonde melt into her, and she smiles softly against her as they sway slowly. The moonlight being the only thing illuminating the room, the music softly playing, it’s all so perfect. Becky hands slowly trail along Charlotte’s arms they can curl comfortably around the blonde’s waist. 

“Don’t be scared, no don’t be scared ‘cause you are all I need.” Becky softly sing against Charlotte’s ear.

As the song comes to an end and the initial strums of Lights Down Low start playing as their lips meet, the kiss was soft and slow. Charlotte’s hand raised, resting on Becky’s cheek before sliding both of her hands sliding over the redhead’s shoulders and locking behind her neck. She starts pushing them towards the bed, laying down first and then pulling Becky on top of her.

The redhead sits up to remove her own hoodie and underwear and then slowly doing the same for Charlotte, the blonde wrapping her arms around Becky’s neck and her legs wrapping around the redhead. Never once breaking contact with each other they spend the rest of the night worshipping each other.

\----------

Fast forward a month later, everything is going great, Foley’s bookstore clientele has been increasing ever since Natalya agreed to help with marketing the place, Becky swore she’ll never be done with the ever growing list of restorations she had, but hey it’s what she loves to do even if it means being hold up at the workshop all day. Besides she occasionally had a pretty blonde bring her lunch and if not she had bringing lunch to a pretty blonde’s office to look forward too.

As for Charlotte, she was still a bit closed off but not as much as before and she kept opening up more and more with time, the redhead now had her own drawer at Charlotte’s, her own mug, it was a white one with an illustration of books that read “My weekend is all booked”, gifted of course by her pretty girlfriend because of course the blonde knew how much she liked puns. Also Becky was happy to say she even had some of her precious books at Charlotte’s house. And Charlotte was also happy to say it was her who initiates contact in public, she even lets Becky help her with things at work, mostly she helps with redacting emails apparently the blonde could be a bit sharp, even in written form.

Speaking of the blonde’s work, that bring us to present day, two days before the blonde’s brewery grand opening, although is wasn’t anything super formal, like the galas the blonde is acostummed to, it was important enough that the press was coming, partner companies reps, important people from the industry were coming, so well...everything had to be perfect, so to say the blonde was stressed was an understatement.

“Natalya my darling.” Paige said walking into the blonde’s office, which was right next to the other blonde’s one.

Natalya only raised a finger at Paige, signaling her to wait for a moment as she finished reading an email. Paige only nodded as she set the flower bouquet she was carrying on a nearby table.

“Hey dollface, know where can I find Miss Flair this fine morning?” the dark haired girl asked once she saw Nat had closed her laptop.

“Why do you ask?” She said leaning back on her chair.

“My boss figures your business partner might be a bit stressed what with the inauguration happening soon so she sent me to bring her some pretty flowers to light up her day.” SHe said pointing to the bouquet she left on the table earlier.

“That’s sweet, but I’m afraid Charlotte’s a bit indisposed right now, she is in a meeting, but you can leave those here, I’ll give them to her later.” 

“Right, thank you for that.” Paige said, looking around the office the english girl could see papers scattered everywhere, some takeout containers in the trash, and a couple of energy drinks cans scattered around. “So…” she cleared her throat. “How are you doing? I mean I now Charlotte’s is probs freaking out but you are part of the team as well, surely you are suffering from stress as well.” she said shrugging.

Natalya looked at Paige stunned, genuinely surprised she cared, a lot of people didn’t give her a second look because they thought her job wasn’t as stressful so they never bother to ask, but here she is, this grungy looking english girl asking out of genuine interest.

She cleared her throat and readjusted herself in her seat. “I’m... stressed, not only I’m managing the marketing aspect of the Flair’s brewery but I also have other campaigns to work on and seeing as we are currently understaffed and with me working remotely because somehow I thought relocating here would be a good idea, I’m way behind schedule and deadlines and I’m honestly surviving on take out and coffee.” She said out of breath after talking so fast.

“Oh Nattie.” Said Paige, reaching across the blonde’s desk to hold her hand. “I’m sorry you are going through that.” She said softly. “I’m not experienced in marketing or anything like that, but I am experienced in using a skillet and oven, so how about you take just one night off and come to my place for dinner, hell even if you can’t turn off your working brain for a night I can even help you with something, I dunno reading some emails maybe, organizing stuff…” She rambled before being interrupted by the blonde placing her free hand on top of hers.

“That would be wonderful Paige.” The blonde said with a smile. “I’m in.”

\----------------

“Hello gorgeous.” Said Becky immediately after picking up the phone.

“Hey babe.” 

“So to what do I owe this phone call? I mean I love hearing your voice, but I thought you said you had a meeting.” She said checking the clock in her wall.

“I did, I mean I have another thing to do right now but I just needed to tell you something. Well two things.” The blonde said. “First thank you for the flowers, I loved them and the flower pun.” She said with a smile.  (If you really must know what it was, ‘Not a daisy goes by that I don’t think about you.’)

“What can I say, I’m romantic like that.”

“Whatever you say babe, but I also wanted to tell you something else, so just like… don’t stress ok?” 

“Ok… what’s going on?” the redhead frowned.

“So you know my dad’s coming to the grand opening right? well I told him about you and he said he wants to have dinner so he can meet you.” Said Charlotte.

“Ok. When? the day after the opening or…”

“Tonight.” Interrupted Charlotte. “He got here earlier than expected, I’m on my way to pick him up actually.”

Becky just paled and stopped functioning for what felt like five minutes.

“Becky? babe, are you there?” She asked after several seconds of silence.

“Yes, I’m here…” Becky swallowed. “Tonight huh? I can do dinner, just tell me where.” 

“You sound awfully relaxed, are sure it’s ok? I know it’s short notice but…”

“Charlie, baby, it’s fine parents love me. Just text me the details ok?” Becky said trying to keep her voice steady. “Listen I gotta go, but I’ll see you tonight. Love you.” She said before hanging up. Leaning back on her chair she passed her fingers through her hair. 

Paige was scouting the internet looking for something to cook for Natalya, biting her bottom lip as a nervous habit and bouncing her leg up and down, when she heard a quite, ‘Fuck’ coming from Becky’s mouth as she walked passed her and started pacing back and forth in front the counter.

“Whoa, hey no!.” Said Paige. “How come you always get to be the caged tiger, maybe this time I want to be the caged tiger, have you thought about that?” She complained.

Becky stopped for a second to look at Paige before answering. “It’s a big cage.” She said gesturing to the open space on her right side.

“So what, we are doing this at the same time?” Asked Paige with a frown.

“Why not?” the redhead shrugged.

“Alright.. so I just…” Paige moved from her spot to stand opposite Becky “...Walk? I mean do I like it? will it work?” She mumbled while both of them started pacing back and forth. “Fuck yeah, I think I like this.” She said convinced.

“Ok, you first.” Said Becky.

Paige took a deep breath. “Fucking Natalya.”

“Whoa! What?” Becky stopped pacing standing next to Paige to turn to look at her a surprised look on her face.

“No!” Paige widened her eyes. “Not like me fucking Natalya, though I wouldn’t say no to that, I mean… fuck.” She said continuing her pacing and the redhead following through.

“I think I like Natalya.” Paige said. 

“Nooo.” Becky said sarcastically.

“Yes...Wait…” They both stopped their pacing again. “Are you saying nooo, like ‘no fucking shit’?” Paige questioned.

“Dude, you’ve been spending a whole lot of time with her, plus we can’t have a conversation without you bringin’ her up one way or another.” Said the redhead with a grin.

“Shit.”

“So what brought this revelation to the light?” The redhead asked, continuing their pacing. 

“I invited her over for dinner tonight, and I’m freaking out, because I don’t know how to handle it.” 

“Ok.” Said Becky, stopping their pacing once again. “Tonight shouldn’t be any different than all the other times you’ve hanged out, take it easy, go with flow and see where things end up.” she continued. “You are an amazing human being Paige and an even more amazing cook and for what it’s worth I think Natalya might like you back.”

“Right, just take it easy… I can do that.” Said Paige then pointed at Becky. “So you? why are you pacing now?”

“Ric Flair is arrivin’ today and he wants to have dinner with me and Charlotte.” said Becky.

“Oh. Billionaire owner of the biggest brewery in the country Ric Flair is coming to meet bookshop owner Becky Lynch?” asked Paige incredulously. “Well shit, by all means please keep pacing.” 

Becky could only sigh and continue pacing.

“Charlotte said her father became very protective since her brother’s passing, and that protectiveness only multiplied times a hundred after the whole asshole Bram fiasco. And ok he’s an asshole, but he’s an asshole with a shit ton of money capable of taking Charlotte all over the world if he wanted, capable of showering her with expensive gifts, and I’m just a bookstore owner.” She said quietly.

“Hey you are a bookstore owner who is the world’s first choice for book restorations, like literally the whole world, a bookstore owner who had to work hard for everything she got, a bookstore owner who happens to love his daughter and would go to the end of the world to make her happy.” Becky could only nod, still worried.

“Don’t sell yourself short ok?  Just be your usual punny self and I guarantee he’ll love you. You got this.” Said Paige looking straight into Becky’s eyes.

“Also, this whole pacing thing, I love it, we should do it more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think? Natalya and Paige yay or nay? Also Beck's meeting Ric how do you think it will go?
> 
> Also are we ready to see Charlotte and Becky bicker about the same damn thing for the 700th time tomorrow at smackdown?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Nattie have their dinner, meanwhile poor Becky freaks out about meeting Mr. Flair! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Natalya knocked on the door of Paige’s apartment at eight on Wednesday night, she was surprised the english girl had ask her to come to dinner, although it was not clear if this was a date or not she is considering it as one, she likes Paige, plain and simple, there is not point in denying it and if she’s being honest if Paige hadn’t invited her today she would’ve ask her out for a date.

This was the first time she’d really spent any time at Paige’s apartment, as usually they’d meet at restaurants or coffee shops, when she walked up to the english girl’s door there was a note that read  _ ‘If you are Nattie make you way in, if you are not Nattie kindly fuck off. _ ’ so make her way in she did, and what she saw when walking in was exactly what she expected, the whole place was all white walls but the décor was mostly black, the living room furniture had a vintage design, with a small black chandelier hanging on the roof.  She knew nothing about modern gothic interior design, and it wouldn’t be her first choice of decor but she had to admit Paige had a good eye for it. 

She then caught sight of the dinning room and saw Paige setting up the finishing touches to dinner. Watching her move around made her feel happier than she had most of the day. She had really put a lot of thought into the dinner and making it nice. She was touched. Definitely what she needed after a long day.

She cleared her throat, Paige turned around surprised but then smiled after seeing the interrupter.. “Nattie! Sorry I kind of lost track of time, hence the door note” she said.

“No worries, I got here a bit early,  is everything ready or do you need help with anything?”

Paige nodded. “Everything’s done, please take a sit.” She said as she pulled the chair back for Nattie.

As she walked to the chair, Nattie pointed out “A gentlewoman, just how I like them.” All Paige could do was chuckle nervously, pushing Natalya’s chair towards the table. “ So what’s for dinner?” said the blonde girl.

“Well, there’s lasagna for dinner and strawberry cheesecake for dessert,” she said, sitting down in front of Nattie “My mom used to make lasagna all the time back in England, I demanded she teach me how to make it before moving here for college.”

“You know, I never pegged you for a cook.” she said. “This was a pleasant surprise, speaking of home, Do you miss it?”

“I do. I don’t get to see them as often unfortunately, distance, money… But…I think it’s what makes each visit special.” she said with a slight shrug. “You enjoy it more you know?”

Nattie only nodded feeling slightly sad about Paige’s situation. She could tell the subject was making the english girl sad so she decided to take a bite out of her dish and change the subject. “Wow. Paige, this is amazing.”

“Thank you,” she said with a grin feeling proud of herself. “The sauce it’s the secret, all home made, using sauce in a jar is for peasants.”

The blonde smiled at the girls humor before responding “I had no idea you could cook like this. In fact there are a lot of things I was not expecting from you and I’m really glad I got to know you.”

Paige smiled trying to hide a blush. “Well the cooking thing is a hobby, about the rest I don’t know, it’s easy to judge people by how they look, I don’t really hide who I am but I guess a lot of people find it easier to judge upon the first glance.” She said shrugging.

“Yes, I get the judging part, I am after all the daughter of a famous rich man.” the blonde said. “And about the cooking if you ever want to practice your hobby again, the please do invite me every time.” She said with a smile.

\-------------

On the other side of town…

Stressed? 

No. No, stressed wasn’t the right word for the emotion Becky felt right now. 

Panicked?

Yeah...that seemed more accurate.

Maybe it was an anxiety attack, who knows? the point is, the feeling of worry and anxiety greatly overpowered any sense of joy.

As she gazed at herself in the mirror, hair loose with braids on one side of it and slight make up applied, she felt like something was off. Charlotte told her she looked great. But everytime Becky looked in the mirror, she immediately thought her outfit wasn’t enough to impress someone like Ric Flair, like it made it clear she wasn’t up to Charlotte’s standard, like she didn’t belong in her world.

Rocking back and forth, she let out a long breath and closed her eyes, hands clenching the bathroom sink, she leaned over looking up to meet her reflection in the mirror. To describe her appearance in one word? Panicked.

To describe how she felt on the inside? Panicked.

This wasn’t some normal dinner she could brush off. No. Today, she’d be attending a fancy restaurant with millionaire Ric Flair and just him but also her mother because yes that was a very nice surprise her blonde girlfriend kept secret until five minutes ago.

Today, she’d meet Charlotte’s parents for the first time.

Today, she’d be assessed, judged?.  based on table-manners?, speech?, behavior? who knows what rich people judge on really. But she wasn’t really worried about that, really her main concern was proving to her parents she was not an abusive asshole and that basically lives and breathes for Charlotte’s happiness, question is how do you show that to people?

Becky straightened her back, removing her hands from their death grips on the furniture. She leaned back and gave herself a once over for the last time. 

“Who’s the man? You are Lynch, you are the man.” She told herself, trying to smile. “You got this.” she tried to convince herself one more time before walking out of the bathroom.

“Okay, I’m all ready to go! Are you...” Charlotte came out of her room, her eyes immediately looking at Becky clenching her hands and trying to plaster a relaxed smile. 

“Becks?” She asked in worry.

The blonde approached the redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist. “There’s no need to panic you know?”

“Sorry.” Becky answered back.

“Don’t apologize, I know it’s intimidating and probably me talking about how protective my dad is, did not help matters at all.” Charlotte said. “But babe, you really don’t need to worry…”

“I’ve never been this worried before, Charlie.” The redhead interrupted. “I mean what if I fuck this up? What if I screw up this dinner and make your parents hate me and… and ruin our relationship… I can`t...” All the anxiety finally coming out in fast words.

“Whoa, baby no.” the blonde girl comforted, kissing her cheek and pulling her for a hug. “No. . .no, Rebecca, listen to me. There’s nothing you could do to make my parents hate you.”

“But...”

“No, but nothing.” Charlotte scolded gently. “I love you and they can’t change that. All my parents want is someone who takes care of me, and loves me, and guess what? you do a pretty good job at doing at. And I’ll make damn sure they know that. Ok?”

Becky nodded.

“Good,” her thumb brushed the redhead’s cheek as she pulled her in for a kiss. “So if you are ready, we better go, we don’t want to be late.”

\---------------

Dinner with Paige and Natalya was going great. Conversation never stopped. In fact, for a little while, they spent more time talking than eating. Unfortunately they both had work in the morning and Nattie still had projects to finish so they decided to call it a night.

“Let me help you with the dishes.” Natalya said as she stood up.

“It’s fine, I can do it” 

“No, I insist,” she said, starting to pick the dirty plates. “I mean, I had a great night, but you also have to work tomorrow,plus you fed me tonight it’s not fair for you to do it all by yourself, so please let me help you.”

“Okay,” Said the english girl with a nod.

“This was a good date,” she said.

Paige widened her eyes in surprise and clear her throat. “Oh, you uh...considered it a date?”

“You didn’t?”

“I honestly didn’t know how to consider it, doesn’t dating involve going out?” she asked.

“Well, I think this was a date because you asked me to come here tonight and have dinner with you,” said the blonde said. “Look, I like you Paige and I’m pretty sure you like me to so… if it’s ok with you this is a date.” the blonde finished with a grin.

“Then, this was our first date, wasn’t it?” Said Paige with a smile.

“Yes it was.”

Paige thought about this as she washed the dishes, while Nattie help drying them, neither of them were talking but it wasn’t awkward it was nice. A few minutes later Paige accompanied Nattie to her car, where they both stood looking at each other with a smile. “We should have another date soon.”

She nodded. “We should. And next time It’ll be my turn to cook.”

“Okay.” Answered Paige smiling

“Well, good night.”

“Night” Said Paige 

She took a step forward and kissed her softly. Once Paige’s brain had caught up with what was a happening she pulled Nattie closer, not deepening the kiss but continuing in it. When Natalya pulled away she gave her one last smile before getting into her car. Paige only watched her drive off with a huge smile on her face, this was definitely the best date she’s ever been on.

\--------

“Babe, are you okay? We’ve been parked here looking at the restaurant for 15 minutes now.” 

“Oh. Has it been that long?” 

“It’s only been a few minutes but we shouldn’t delay things longer.”

Becky was about to get out of the car before stopping and turned to Charlotte “I...uh...just want to know if there’s anything I need to know about your parents. Like things I shouldn’t say or...”

“I think you’ll be fine.” Charlotte interrupted. “They’re great, mom likes reading as much as you do so if you talk about books with her she will instantly like you, and dad is a ex-wrestler so just don’t talk about Dusty Rhodes and you’ll be fine.”

“Oh great! If I screw this up, not only will I lose you, but he’ll make sure to suplex me to oblivion afterwards.” Said Becky. “But sure, I’ll be fine.”

“Stop overreacting, just calm down! You are not losing me and my dad most certainly will not suplex you into oblivion.” Her tone softened as she took Becky’s hand in her own. “Everything’s going to be just fine. Sure he’ll interrogate you but I know you better than he does and I know his stupid questions aren’t going to faze you. The whole point of this is for you to meet my parents since you have become a permanent fixture in my life and they should know that, it’s not so you can pass my father’s ‘evaluation so he can deem you fit for marriage. So just take it easy.”

“Thanks Charlie.” the redhead girl pulling her in for a quick kiss. When they departed, Becky had a shit-eating grin. “So marriage huh?”

Charlotte blushed averting her eyes. She cleared her throat. “Right... let’s go before my dad suplex’s you for being late.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Charlotte's parents, will it go well? WHo knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and for reading. Again I'd like to remind ya'll I never proof read anything because Im lazy sorry about that and all the mistakes you will find.

“You were kidding about the wrestling part right?” Asked Becky nervously as they were led toward the table where Charlotte’s parents were.

The blonde haired girl nodded while covering her mouth as her shoulders shook with laughter.

“Oh I see how it is. . .” Becky stopped placing her arms around Charlotte’s waist tickling her.

. “St...stop, Becky!” She said with tears of laughter in her eyes.

“Not until you say sorry!” The redhead shot back 

“No!”

“Yes!” Becky said continuing her attack, Charlotte trying to push Becky’s hand away from her still laughing.

“Fine! Im sorry!” She said, and Becky pulled away briefly from her girlfriend, giving her a small kiss.

“You better be.” They stared at each other for a couple of second before being interrupted, by someone clearing their throat.

“Charlotte!” a tall blonde woman exclaimed she stood up with her arms wide she reached out to embrace her daughter. The redhead stepped back as the two family members hugged, silently standing still.

Charlotte’s mom was gorgeous, she could see where her girlfriend got it from. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall AF. Yep Charlotte definitely got good genes.

“Mom!”

“I’m so glad you could make it,” she said. “Your father was doubting you’d ever come.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sorry we were a bit late. We lost track of time.”

“Oh I believe we haven’t been properly introduced. Elizabeth Flair” she said as she held her hand out to the redhead, who shook it.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Flair”

“You can call me Liz!, So you must be the infamous Rebecca Lynch I’ve heard so much about.”

Charlotte blushed and cleared her throat when her girlfriend glanced at her with an amused look in her eyes. “Oh? What exactly has she told you? All good things I hope” She said with a relaxed smile.

“Ah, quite a bit. She seems to absolutely adore you,”  Liz drawled out, staring at her embarrassed daughter. Becky smirked at her. “And from what I’ve heard, there are reasons to. You seem like quite the fine lady, Becky.”

This time it was the redhead’s turn to blush, never one to take a compliment.

“Um...thank you, Mrs. Flair...Liz. I mean...Liz.” Becky said awkwardly. 

Turning her right she saw a less friendly face looking at her, judging by the blue eyes that resembled her girlfriends she assumed that was her father.

She tentatively approached him with an outstretched arm. “Hello Mr. Flair . I’m Rebecca Lynch. I’m… uh… dating your daughter.”

Ric glanced at her hand before saying, “You were late, let’s take a seat.” He said as he unbuttoned his blazer and sat down

Becky looked at Charlotte with an unsure expression, receiving an apologetic look from her girlfriend. Becky pulled Charlotte’s chair for her before sitting down on her own, the blonde reaching for the redhead’s hand intertwining their fingers once they were both sitting down.

“Oh Mr. and Mrs. Flair, this place it’s amazing, I’ve only been here a couple of times, but I can guarantee the food here is great.” Becky said.

Liz smiled. “Let’s hope you are right, so far the place looks beautiful.”

Ric on the other hand kept his blank face looking at the menu unamused. 

“Come on Ric, you’re seriously not going to keep that expression the whole dinner, are you?.” Liz scolded her husband, nudging him a little with her leg below the table.

“I know you’re protective dad but you can still smile.” Charlotte said, getting his attention. “For me?”

Ric rolled his eyes but he’d do anything for his daughter’s, his lips curled upwards. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Charlotte said. 

\--------------------------------------

“So, Becky, Charlotte tells me you’re originally from Ireland?” asked Liz looking at the redhead with curious eyes. 

“Uh, yes.” Becky answered after swallowing her pasta. “I was born in Ireland, but my parents moved here when I was 3. Um they got divorced a year after moving, so I stayed here with my ma’, until I was about 13, then I moved back to Ireland with my Pa’ and finally came back here when I was 17.” Charlotte place her hand on the redhead tight under the table for comfort, knowing her parents divorce was a sensitive topic for her girlfriend.

“What was it like there?” Liz asked, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. It made Becky smile internally. So that’s where Charlotte’s cute mannerism originated.

“It was...nice” Becky responded. “Ireland’s weather is neither too hot nor too cold so it’s perfect, you don’t have to make a choice between seascapes or mountains, rivers or lakes, the natural beauty is breathtaking you know? Ireland has it all.” She said with a soft smile.

Charlotte was looking at her girlfriend completely lost in her, there was something about Becky talking about things she loved that was incredible, even it was a small sentence you could feel and hear how much she loved it, whether it was books or in this case her homeland. The blonde takes a mental note to check her schedule and the redheads, seems a trip to Ireland was due.

“Did your mother stay here?” Asked the blonde’s mother.

“No, she uh… moved back there when I left for college.”

“Ah, it must be hard to be away from home.” 

“At times yeah, but then you meet people that make up for that you know? like your family away from home.” She said softly, reaching to take Charlotte’s hand from the table and looking at her with a smile.

“Ahem, ladies.” Ric’s voice boomed suddenly, alerting everyone at the table. 

“Yes, Mr. Flair?”

“How about we save the romantics for later, hm?” He stated, looking back and forth between his beloved princess and the meddler that dared to ask her daughter in marriage. Well maybe not now but from phone calls it seemed Charlotte was indeed head over heels for this girl.

“Yes, Mr. Flair.”

Liz rolled her eyes. She should’ve figured her husband would not be easy to deal with.

“What did you major in?” Asked Ric seriously. Charlotte could only role her eyes  _ ‘Here we go’ _ she mumbled to herself.

“English Literature” Answered Becky equally as serious

“What college?”

“NYU”

“Scholarship?”

“Yes, sir. Full ride.”

“Job?”

“Bookstore owner. We do book restorations too.”

“You opened up the bookstore yourself?”

“No, it was passed on to me by my mentor.”

“Mmm… given to you?” Ric said somewhat disappointingly.

“Dad.” Said Charlotte as a warning.

“Your parents, what do they do?”

“Mom was a fly attendant, dad was a salesperson.” 

“Mmm…” Was all he said. “I’m stepping out for a smoke, care to join me Rebecca?”

“Dad. Becks you don’t have to go.” Said Charlotte knowing how her father could be when left alone.

Becky only stared at Ric and nodded, anything to prove she was worthy of dating Charlotte. “It’s fine, love.” she said giving her a kiss in the temple and getting up.

“You know when you first came in and she was tickling you, I haven’t seen you laugh like that in a long time.” Liz said, lips turned up after both her husband and Becky walked away. “You look happy.”

“She makes me happy, mom.” Said Charlotte with a soft smile.

\----------------

“You know I haven’t seen my daughter smile that much for a long time.” Said Ric, lighting up her smoke.

“I like making her smile, sir.” Becky answered sincerely, rejecting the smoke Ric was offering her, and placing her hand on the pockets of her slacks.

“My daughter hasn’t had an easy life, her brother passed away and I admit I haven’t been the best father. Her love life hasn’t been easy either.” He continued.

“I know, sir. She has told me.” Becky nodded.

“She told you?” Ric asked surprised. “She usually never talks about it,  but if you know about it, then you know why I’m wary about anyone getting close to her.” 

“I do sir, and I need you to know I will never treat your daughter that way, I love her and I will never ever place a hand on her, all I want is for her to be happy whether that’s with or without me.” She said seriously. “I’m lucky enough that she chose me to make her happy and I will never take her for granted.”

Ric nodded pensively finishing his cigarette, he then turned to Becky and held out his hand. “As long as you and I are on the same page, we will have no problems.”

Becky nodded and shook Ric’s hand feeling calm for the first time in the night.

\---------------------------------------------

The  rest of the night goes great, Ric even started joking around with Becky, even providing input on some of her puns, and Charlotte, Charlotte felt static about it, the love of her life and her parents are getting along, her dad of all people warming up to Becky, it was a big deal, seeing as he never liked anyone she ever dated, but Becky was special that way.

Both pairs walked out of the restaurant together towards the parking lot, ready to call it a night. Charlotte looping her arm with Becky’s walking impossibly close together, Becky’s blazer on Charlotte’s shoulders as the redhead ever the gentlewoman gave it to her after filling the chilly air of the night when they walked out.

She’s about to say something ask if Becky wants some of her coffee, or if it’d be too cheesy for her kiss her sensesly as a thank you for charming her parents, as a thank you for being her; something simple and inconsequential when she suddenly feels the air sucked out her lungs as the one person she didn’t think she would see again started walking towards them.

“Bram.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I did not Proof read this... oops.

Becky is trying to stay out of the way. Her hands in fists inside the pocket of her slacks, leaning against the hood of her car watching the Flair’s deal with the police about what just transpired, the restaurant had provided coffee for those involved which sat next to her untouched and cold. 

She already talked to the police about what happened, now it was time for the Flair family to deal the situation seeing as they had more history of the situation. She was trying to give Charlotte space, even when everything in her kept telling her to go be next to her, but she had her family now, so she settled with watching her from afar. Truth to be told she didn’t want her out of her sight, not after tonight.

She honestly half expected Charlotte to have a panic attack or something, but to her surprise she appeared calm, one of her hands holding her mothers, while his dad had a protective arm around her waist. The blonde kept glancing to the redhead every once in a while as if making sure she was still there, guess she wasn’t the only who didn’t want to be alone.

At this point Becky had already texted Paige about what happened already knowing Natalya would be with her. She asked her to take her of the shop tomorrow and asked Natalya if you could cover Charlotte on the gala planning at least tomorrow. Thankfully since it was a day before the gala very minimum work needed to be done, only details needed to be adjusted.

When her eyes meet Charlotte’s, the light within her turns into fire, she thinks back to the way Charlotte’s hair felt in between her fingers as she brushed it away, to the warmth of the blonde’s laugh when she was tickling her, to how the butterflies in her stomach fluttered to life when Charlotte was close. Becky can't fathom how anyone could mistreat her, how anyone could lay a hand on someone they claim to love, and it makes the anger appear all over again, until a small smile appears on the blonde’s face and gives the redhead a small waive with her free hand.

Biting her lip and feeling her heart beating out of her chest, she looks away and sits on the hood of her car, opening and closing her right hand and looking at her knuckles. The memory of what just happened still fresh in her mind.

 

_ “Bram” _

 

_ As soon as she hears that name and the fear on Charlotte’s tone she doesn’t think twice before putting herself exactly on his way, keeping the blonde behind her, reaching back until she can feel Charlotte’s hand on hers. _

_ Bram walking towards them with anger in his eyes. _

_ “You bitch !” He yells as soon as he’s close enough, covering the distance between them in large strides, “You fucking bitch .” _

_ Ric springs to action before anyone snaps out of it, shouldering Bram and pushing him away. But there’s no stopping someone as aggressive as him,  Becky can see it from where she stands, Bram is not backing down.. _

_ “You get a fucking restraining order and then run away to fuck some bitch.” Bram spits, struggling to make it past Ric, looking directly at the blonde “I’ll teach you a lesson you will never forget.” Becky tugs the blonde closer behind her and feels her hand shaking in hers “You have no idea what I’ll do to you.” _

_ In a instant the blondes mother stand besides Becky, the both of them covering her with their bodies, protecting her from him, almost hiding her. From the distance she can hear someone calling 911, bit her eyes never leave the man in front of them. _

_ He keeps trying to walk past Ric, but the blonde’s father keeps pushing him back. “Walk away son.”  _

_ “Let me pass.” Bram says. _

_ “You have a restraining order son, don’t make this harder on yourself.” Ric says to him trying to remain calm, still holding him back. _

_ Becky can feel the way the blonde is clinging to her as silently begging her to not let go, the redhead turns her head to the side, her sight still on Bram, but her hold on Charlotte’s hand get tighter letting her know she’s still there. “You’ll be okay, He’s not getting near you, I won’t let him ok?” From the corner of her eyes she can see the blonde slightly nodding.  _

_ “I won’t have that bitch running away from about me,” Bram his eyes still locked on Charlotte “Don’t think I came all the way here just to leave a bruise? This time I’m not holding back.”  _

_ Becky remembers Charlotte’s smile from earlier and she’ll be damn if she has to stand by watching someone else insult the blonde and make fear for her life. The blonde tugging her closer by her arm, which helps to fuel Becky’s anger and protectiveness.  So as hard as it is, Becky walks away from Charlotte and towards the aggressor. _

_ “You need to leave.” _

_ Her voice seems snap Bram out of his trance as his eyes leave Charlotte’s and looks at her. Every muscle in her is alight with a barely controlled anger, her closed fist being the only sign of it.  _

_ Bram scoffs, pushing Ric away from him as he looks at the blonde again,”See this is why I came, you are fucking some dyke, she will never satisfy you. And you wonder why I beat you, this kind of behavior is unacceptable.” _

_ Pain shoots from her knuckles straight to her shoulder, a surge of adrenaline coursing through her entire body. She sees him fall back, clasping his nose between his hands, bright red blood trickling to his lips. Becky grabs him from his shirt pushing him into the ground  “I said you need to leave.” She spits out. Blue and red lights appearing from the corner of her eyes. _

She keeps watching her hand, the adrenaline leaving her the moment the cops cuffed her. Her knuckles hurt like hell and she can already see the bruising and the slight swelling in them. She opens and closes one more time before sighing and wiping at her face. She wanted to give Charlotte space to deal with the situation they way she wanted it too. But deep down she know part of her decision was that feeling of regret, regret at losing her temper, regret that the blonde had to see her like that. So Becky gave Charlotte space.

The blonde didn’t want space. She wanted to be closer to Becky, she wanted to feel safe and protected and being in Becky’s arms provided her with those feelings every time. So she didn’t want space, she wanted closeness. So get closer to her is what she did.

Hearing steps coming closer and closer Becky looks up and stares directly and the blonde “I shouldn’t have done that...” Becky starts to apologize except she gets interrupted by a blonde boulder tumbling into her, wrapping her arms around the redhead, rests her head on her shoulder.

Becky holds her close, an arm around her shoulders, her still fingers in her blonde hair. 

“How are you?” Becky aks softly, against Charlotte’s hair. 

“How am I? You are the one with bruise knuckles.” Charlotte teases, pulling away just enough to take Becky’s hand on her own inspecting it.

“About that.” Becky starts looking at their hands  “I’m sorry you had to see that, I shouldn’t have lost my head like that.”

“He deserved that.” She says without hesitation. “He deserves worst than that.”

“Doesn’t justify what I did.” Becky whispered.

“Becks, you were protecting me, if you hadn’t do that…” Charlotte let out a breath, one of her hands holding the redhead’s jaw delicately pushing it out so she could look at her. “If you hadn’t I don’t know what could’ve happened.” She finished, closing the distance between them and placing her head in Becky’s shoulder.

“Let’s go home.” She said against Becky’s neck.

“Your parents?” 

“I already talked to them, I’m going with you. I really don’t want to be away from you right now.”

Becky nodded and held Charlotte tighter. “Let’s go home then.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took sooo long but I kinda lost inspiration for this story, I did manage to write one more chapter to give it at ending and not leaving incomplete, I hope you all like it.

_ 6 months later _

It’s been three months since the whole Bram incident, but if anything it got them closer, Becky proved to be nothing but supportive through that time, and as much as she wanted to be closed to Charlotte to ensure nothing would happen she understood the blonde could take care of herself trusting Charlotte to let her know if she needed her. 

As for the blonde, she couldn’t be happier, she finally has someone who loves her just like she is and encourages to be the best she can be while also letting her make her own choices. She’s learned to trust Becky and go to Becky when there’s something wrong.

After a year of dating they eventually decided to move in together after all most of their nights were spent either at Becky’s or Charlotte’s, very rarely did they stayed a night apart. Really Becky was the one who took the plunge, Becky decides to move out of her apartment and buys a house, and doesn’t tell Charlotte until the deal closes and she’s got the keys in her hands.

“You’re the first person I wanted to show,” she told her when she picked her up after work soe they could see it together. Of course the house Becky pick is suspiciously a lot like what Charlotte had once mentioned she would like. They’ve talked about it, move in together, the future, wedding, kids the whole thing and Becky, well Becky felt then was a good time as any to move in.

On that day they walk arm in arm along the riverside from her place, and they turn onto this quiet street they had walked through before Charlotte’s breath catches in her chest. And it that moment she knows, she knows the house… it wasn’t just Becky’s but it was for the both of them and all the blonde can do is smile and hold on a little tighter on to Becky’s hand. The SOLD sign out front makes her feel like they’re so old, but is a welcomed feeling.

“Ready?” The redhead asks, with this adorable yet coy smile on her face.

“I’ve always loved this one,” Charlotte responds, with an equally small but adorable smile.

“I know,”  The redhead mumble’s when she turns to fit the key into the lock.

The whole place is empty, walls painted white with hardwood floors. And the blonde starts looking around taking small steps, taking it all in. The redhead puts her hand on the small of her back and pushes her into the hall, then left into the living room. It’s big and open with a fireplace and a big window and built-in bookshelves, makes sense, Charlotte thinks, and she can already see herself walking in Sunday mornings with a cup of coffee in her hands and her girlfriend sitting by the fireplace a book on her lap and her mind on the clouds. And her heart flutters at the visual.

“Becks...” she says, shaking her head a little breathless.

“The kitchen is great,” Becky tells her, smiling, and then starts walking past her. “For me of course since you can’t cook to save your life.” She says with smirk as she laughs and Charlotte just shrugs her shoulders. She’s right after all. 

 “Upstairs?” The blonde asks and the redhead nods her head making a motion with her hand for the blonde to go ahead.

They’re in the master bedroom, and she opens the doors to the terrace which overlooks her little back yard, it’s beyond perfect.

“This place is amazing.”

“It’s too big,” Becky says not as a complaint but more like a statement  “For just me, I mean. But…” She shrugs, hands tucked into her pocket. 

Charlotte giggles and throws her arms around her. It’s not lost on her that they’re standing in the exact spot a bed might go.  “One might think you need a roommate...” she teases.

Becky keeps her pulled tight against her and whispers “Mhmm… you know anyone interested?”

“Pretty sure I do.” She says her lips against Becky’s and her heartbeats away in her chest.

And just like that they moved to a new chapter of their lives.

\------------

Nattie was always the first one to wake up. The moment the sun rays filter through her windows, her eyelids flutter open. She believes she’s naturally a morning person. Even when she has to pull all nighters at work or after a gala, she had never had any issues with waking up early.

Her new girlfriend on the other hand… she’s not exactly a fan of the sun. She always wakes up groggy and her sleepiness doesn’t go away until she’s had her coffee and waffles. She doesn’t say a word or even smile until she’s halfway through breakfast all while Nattie looks at her with an amused smile from the otherside of the counter, laptop in front of her going through her emails.

“Do you hate anything more than mornings?” Nattie asks one morning with amusement in her eyes.

“What are you talking about? I don’t hate mornings.” Paige says frowning, waffle bite still in her fork.

“Then why do you always look like someone pissed on your cheerios every morning?” 

“My brain takes it’s time waking up, I don’t hate mornings...I’m just slow at waking up… there’s a difference.”

And all Nattie could do is snort and take another drink of her coffee. But really that has been the best part of their relationship so far, discovering new things about one another, and the blonde loves pretty much every new thing she discovers about the brunette.

One morning, though it hits her. It hits how much in love she was the brunette. Nattie wakes up and turns to her right to check if the brunette was awake but of course she wasn’t Paige loves her sleep and her pillows. 

Paige was snoozing with her mouth slightly open, drooling on her pillow, snoring softly.

Yes, definitely still deeply asleep.

She was blissfully unaware of Nattie lightly tracing her brow with a thumb then leaning forward to place a kiss on the tip of her nose, the blonde smiled. There are numerous moments in every day where she feels so much adoration for the other woman, but lately every time she looks at her, her heart feels like it's skydiving. 

The blonde leans over to give her lover a kiss on the shoulder. Then pushed herself out from the bed to get up and prepare breakfast for the both of them. They still had some time before they had to get ready for Becky’s and Charlotte house party. She was dying to see her friend’s new place and if it was as much as dream come true as Charlotte says it was..

"Whaa..?" Paige lifted up her head and squinted at her girlfriend waking up as soon as Nattie gets of the bed. 

"Good morning." 

And the brunette could only groan and plop herself back onto the bed in response. 

"Let me get breakfast started." Nattie said giving Paige’s shoulder another kiss and the brunette gave her what sounded like a groan of approval in response.

She comes back to the room minutes later with a tray filled with waffles, fruit and coffee, the brunette sitting up on the bed still sleepy. So Nattie placed the tray in between the two of them and looks at Paige with a soft smile on her face.

"I love you, Paige"

"Love you too.” She responds, quickly and without hesitation. Grogginess still in her voice, but Nattie can tell she’s serious and so she smiles widely and kisses her.

"Breakfast is ready."

Paige takes a drink of her coffee "Thank you, love. You are amazing."

If you told Nattie she would fall in love in a quiet place like Astoria, Oregon with a outspoken, funny english girl who happened to be the best friend of her best friend’s girlfriend she would’ve laugh because honestly Paige was not the kind of person she usually dates but the brunette manage to slip into her heart in the most amazing of ways. 

\-----------

"What are you thinking about?"

They are laying on their brand new bed Saturday morning, finally all moved in and simply enjoying the sun rays coming through their window and listening to the birds chirping outside. Becky laying on her back with the blonde resting her head against her chest, legs intertwined.

At the question Becky smiles and closes her eyes, and continues rubbing her fingers against Charlotte’s scalp because she likes it and so does the older girl.  She loves moments like this, when is just the two of them and they talk about silly things or serious stuff either ways she loves it.  Because is moments like this when Charlotte’s so open with her and tells her everything about herself, and that makes Becky want to tell her everything about herself. She loves her so much and it's like the blonde is the only one who believes her when she says she’s thinking about how a serial killer has probably seen a documentary about their unsolved crimes and laugh about the inaccuracies in the leads and even provides some comments of her own.

But still Becky responds “Nothing.”

The blonde frowns slightly and moves a little so she’s looking up at her. “Come on, baby what is it this time? Dinosaurs? Apples? Another book?” She asks teasingly.

“You really want to know?”

“I always want to know.”

"I'm thinking that this is nice." She says. “And that you look really beautiful when you wear that.”

"Becks" She says laughing. “I have nothing on.”

“Exactly.”

The both of them laugh softly as Charlotte swaps her gently on the arm. 

“I’m also thinking…” She continues once they have calmed down. “About that one time you proposed to me.” 

“What?” Charlotte asks surprised. “No I didn’t”

“Pretty sure you did.”

“Well where was I? Because I really don’t remember that.”

And Becky laughs. “You were slightly drunk and you were talking about leaving the gala to go do something else cause your friends had already left and when I asked what you wanted us to do you said ‘Elope’.”

Charlotte looks at her again. “No, I didn’t”

Becky smiles because she can tell by the look in the blonde’s eyes that she remembers now and she's just embarrassed, which is stupid, because God had both of them been a little bit more sober she would have just taken Charlotte up on the offer.

“It was cute.” Becky says quietly. “I liked it.”  And the blonde rests her head back on her chest again and smiles softly. 

“Me too.” She whispers.

They stay like that for a moment, enjoying the quiet and Becky playing with Charlotte’s fingers. 

“We could you know…” 

“What?”

“Elope.”

The blonde turns her head to look at Becky and then she sits up when she sees that the girl is serious. And she's shaking her head at her but she's kind of smiling, too. And Becky is trying to no let her nervousness show because it’s really going to hurt if the blonde says no and yes she knows she could’ve come up with the proposal in a different way but hey...she already opened her mouth.

"Becks..." Charlotte says quietly. She puts her hand on her girlfriend’s face, so Becky holds her wrist and Charlotte moves closer.

"I’m being serious, don't you want to marry me?" She sets her hand on Charlotte’s thigh She’s not looking at her thought because she's thinking she might actually say no, and that kind of hurts. Like, a lot.

"Becky." She leans forward and kisses her  "Of course I’d love to marry you.”

"Okay. So..."

“But we are not eloping!” She says chuckling. “That’s for people who like go abroad and get drunk or who’s friends and family don’t approve of the relationship.”

“Says who?”

“Everyone!” She says laughing, her eyes betraying her initial refusal "I love you but we can't. Paige and Nattie will kill us, and my mom will hate me forever for not wearing my grandma’s jewelry,  not to mention my dad will supplex you into oblivion for not letting him know first...”

“So if they don’t approve that means we’ll have to be one of those couples who go abroad and get married.” The redhead says with a smile. 

“Becky.”

“Charlotte.” She laughs. “I’m thinking Australia.” She says joking. 

“Becky!”

“Charlotte!”

"I love you too but don't try to woo me," The blonde says weakly with a big smile.

“Why not?”

“Because you might've just talked me into this.”

“Are you saying…”

“I’m saying we need to at least get rings first because honestly you had me at ‘we could elope’.” 

And all Becky can do is pull Charlotte on her lap and press her lips against her, murmuring  that she loves her and the blonde tells her that she loves her too and that eloping is the best idea she's ever had.  And if Becky already had a book called “Let’s Elope.” ready to read on her studio well… nobody needed to know about that. 


End file.
